Bubbles the Ruff
by MrRedSnake
Summary: Bubbles feels unappreciated by her sisters and comes to the realization that she doesn't want to be a Powerpuff girl anymore. After running away, she's taken in by Brick and the Rowdyruff boys as their newest member, where she learns that it can feel pretty good to be a little bad.
1. Quitting the team

THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE! Has just been attacked by yet another monster, but not to worry because as usual the day was once again saved thanks to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the inseparable trio known as The Powerpuff Girls! And now we join our heroes as they enter their home, admittedly looking a little worse for wear.

"Care to explain that little stunt of yours Buttercup?" Blossom shouted at her sister

Buttercup crossed her arms as she spoke "What's there to explain? _We are supposed to FIGHT the monster, right_?" She spoke sarcastically.

"WE HAD A PLAN!"

"WELL YOUR PLAN SUCKED!"

The two continued to loudly argue, as the youngest of the three sisters, Bubbles was quietly fixing herself up from the battle, bandaging her wounds, changing her clothes, fixing her hair, normal post-battle maintenance. By the time she had finished, her sisters were still bickering, this would, of course, be grating to anyone, even someone as sweet as Bubbles. "Would you two please stop arguing" she requested politely but firmly.

"Not until SHE admits how reckless she was" Blossom stated

"Maybe YOU should stop being such a control freak all the time"

"Maybe I wouldn't be such a control freak if you could actually learn to control yourself!"

The arguing continued just as it always does, they'd actually been doing this a lot lately, I mean sure the girls always had their petty disagreements in the past but they've been getting more and more frequent, each one longer and louder than the last. The Professor hated it, the entire surrounding neighborhood hated it, but no one hated it more than Bubbles, and today she'd had enough, "CAN BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" they did, more out of shock than anything, "I am so sick of this, every week it's the same thing, _oh you're too reckless, oh you're too bossy,_ and I'M GETTING SO SICK OF IT!" her sisters watched in awe as she continued her tirade, which quite frankly was a long time coming, "MAYBE IF YOU TWO COULD LEARN TO COOPERATE A LITTLE BETTER INSTEAD OF JUST YELLING ABOUT WHO'S RIGHT AND WHO'S WRONG ALL THE TIME WE WOULDN'T HAVE SO MANY PROBLEMS!"

Blossom was the first to speak, she spoke softly as if she was trying not to startle a kitten "Bubbles, I know you mean well and all, but this is between me and Buttercup"

"It's between all of us, I'm just as much a part of this team as you two" Bubbles said calming down a little

Buttercup scoffed "Yeah, okay"

Her sisters' attention was now turned to her, "What is that supposed to mean?" Bubbles asked

"Well you weren't much help today with the monster, that's for sure"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was a little busy playing the mediator between you two" She stated rather offended

Blossom, of course, had to chime in "Buttercup, be nice, you know how she is"

"How I am? And how would that be exactly?"

Blossom struggled to find the words "You're, well… you see…"

"OH FOR GOD SAKE, YOU'RE WEAK, YOU'RE OVERLY EMOTIONAL, AND HALF THE TIME YOU JUST GET IN THE WAY, FACE IT BUBBLES, YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST POWERPUFF GIRL!" Buttercup shouted, her anger quickly turned to regret when Bubbles started to cry, "Oh, oh jeez Bubbles I-"

"No, it's fine, if that's how you feel then maybe…" she wiped her tears and tried to collect herself "Maybe I don't want to be a Powerpuff Girl anymore" with this statement she shocked everyone in the room, including herself

"Bubbles, you can't mean that" Blossom said trying to talk some sense into her

She thought for a moment on whether or not she did actually mean it. I mean the Powerpuff Girls without Bubbles? That's like having a BLT without the lettuce, sure it's still a sandwich but it's just not right. But there she was, genuinely considering it, then she made her decision "Yes, I do mean it, if being a Powerpuff Girl means constantly being at odds with my sisters and fighting each other as much as we fight the bad guys, then I don't want to be a Powerpuff Girl anymore!" she said matter of factly "So you can just go ahead and take my badge, because I won't be needing it"

Blossom looked at her curiously "Badge? What badge?"

"You know, the badges I made for us." Bubbles pulled an obviously homemade badge that said 'PPG 4EVER' on it, "Don't you guys carry yours around?" the other two shook their heads and she grew a hurt look on her face before throwing the paper mache trinket to the ground, she then proceeded to stomp to the closet and grab a suitcase, then she started to silently pack her things.

"Bubbles, what are you doing?" Blossom asked

"What's it look like, I'm running away"

Buttercup then spoke "No, don't do that, I'm sorry for what I said okay, that was wrong of me and I should have known better"

She gave no reaction

"Bubbles"

No reaction

"Come on, don't do this"

No reaction

"Where will you even go?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, maybe I'll go live in the forest with the wolves, or maybe I'll even try my hand at being a villain"

"WHAT?" Blossom shouted "You can't be a villain"

She quickly turned around to look Blossom in the eye "Well which is it? You've both made it pretty clear I'm too soft to be a hero, maybe you'll see just how hardcore I can be when I'm taking over the world or robbing banks or something" she finished packing her things and walked toward the window.

"Bubbles, please don't go" Blossom said

She considered flipping them off until she remembered she doesn't have any fingers, so she settled for sticking her tongue out instead, then she flew off.

Buttercup sat on the bed and buried her face in her hands "I feel awful"

Blossom joined her on the bed "Yeah, so do I"

"You think she'll be back?"

"Of course she will, she just needs to blow off some steam. I'm sure she'll be gone until tomorrow at the latest"

"What are we gonna tell the Professor?"

"I already heard everything" said a low deep voice, the girls turned around to see their creator and father figure at their door, "But the question you should be asking yourselves is what you're going to do to make it up to her when she does come back"

 **Oh wowee a scene transition**

Somewhere in an alleyway, three super-powered boys could be found spraypainting a wall and snickering, these colorful characters were known as Brick, Butch, and Boomer, the Rowdyruff Boys, local troublemakers and sworn enemies to the Powerpuff Girls… more or less. The blue clad boy was laughing especially hard at his "Masterpiece" when he caught the other two's attention.

"Wanna tell me what's so damn funny Boom, or are you just gonna keep laughing like an even bigger moron than usual?" Said Brick the leader in red

Boomer spoke between laughs "Check it out, I drew a turd" he then continued laughing even harder.

His brothers looked at his vandalism and although they didn't consider themselves to be professional critics of fine art, even they could tell you that it was freaking awful.

"It looks like shit" Butch exclaimed

Boomer stopped laughing "It's supposed to look like shit"

"Well it's the worst looking shit in the universe" Brick interjected

Boomer was getting irritated now "You know what, screw you guys, like you could do any better"

Brick gestured to the graffiti he was working on which was a heavily detailed portrait of himself flipping the bird.

"Whatever, it's not even accurate, we don't have fingers" Boomer said with his arms crossed in a huff

"It's called taking artistic liberties dumbass" Brick retorted

Just then Butch saw a streak of blue light in the sky "Hey Brick, here comes your _girlfriend_ " he said mockingly

"Butch, I swear to god I will end you, shutup" Brick said

"That's weird it looks like she's alone"

"What?" Brick looked at the sky to see it was true "What the hell? The Puffs are never apart, something's up here, I can feel it"

"Yeah, we all know how much you like to _feel things_ when it comes to Bubbles" Boomer said giving Butch a high five

"I'm gonna go see what's up, and so help me if you make so much as one more stupid joke I'll kill you both" Brick said as he flew into the air "You coming?"

Boomer looked at his turd drawing once again "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna work on my turd some more"

Brick and Butch proceeded to approach Bubbles and fly alongside her, "What's up Powerpuff?"

Bubbles rolled her eyes "I'm not in the mood Brick"

"Aw come on, I just wanted to talk"

Butch just couldn't resist "Yeah he just wants to talk, especially since he's got a massive crush on y-" before he could finish his sentence Brick grabbed him by the legs and threw him out of the sky.

From a distance, they could hear a loud crash followed by Boomer saying "Aw Butch, you wrecked my turd"

Brick turned his attention back to Bubbles who was now just floating next to him, "So anyway, what's going on?" Brick noticed the suitcase in her hand "You going on vacation or something?"

Bubbles nodded, "Or something, yeah, I decided to run away from home"

Brick's eyes widened "Woah, what?"

"Yep, my sisters wouldn't stop arguing, they told me I was the teams weakest asset, so I quit, now I'm gonna go start a new life doing… something"

"Woah" Brick smirked "That's pretty hardcore"

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah, nothing's more hardcore than not taking anyone's crap"

"Thanks Brick, I appreciate it"

"So what are you gonna do now"

Bubbles thought about it "I don't know, I guess I didn't think that far ahead" she giggled "You know, I had this one crazy idea of becoming a supervillain"

Brick looked at her and thought for a moment "Hmm, nah, I don't think you're really the supervillain type. I might be able to see you as a public nuisance at worst" Brick thought for another moment before his eyes widened in realization "Hey, I just got a crazy idea"

Meanwhile back in the alley, Butch was brushing off his clothes while Boomer was trying to salvage his "Masterpiece" from the rubble of the collapsed wall, "I can't believe the dick threw me through a wall" Butch complained

Boomer shrugged "That's weird, I completely believe that's something he would do" he held up a piece of rubble "Does this look like part of my wall turd to you?"

"Boomer, if you don't shut the hell up about your shitty turd and put that brick down I'm gonna beat you with it"

Boomer sighed "Ah, the struggles of an artist unappreciated in his time"

"What do you think they're talking about up there?"

Boomer shrugged "Who knows"

He watched as they flew down towards the alley "Here they come"

Brick and Bubbles land in front of the other two Ruffs "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the Rowdyruff Boys"

Bubbles waved shyly "Hi"

Butch's jaw had dropped in shock at this revelation, Boomer on the other hand just smiled and waved back "Hi Bubbles"

 **A/N: So like, I had this idea about Bubbles leaving the PPGs and just started expanding on it. Is it a good idea? Is it a bad idea? I dunno, I just needed to write it down to appease the spirits in my head that keep me awake with ideas. I also decided to make it a Brick/Bubbles fic because frankly there's not nearly enough of those. Also, the girls and the boys are slightly older in this story, about preteen age.**

 **Alright, I think that just about covers it, so maybe write a review or something, I'll be more inclined to write more if I know people are interested, don't hold back either because I absolutely love constructive criticism.**


	2. Moving in

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NEW MEMBER?!" Butch screamed at Brick after hearing this shocking bit of news

"I mean exactly what I said, Bubbles is a part of the team now" Brick stated, "You got a problem with that?"

As Butch was getting madder by the second, Boomer was taking the news much better, "Cool, I've always wanted a little sister"

Brick rolled his eyes, "She's older than you dumbass"

"She can't be a Rowdyruff Boy!" Butch said

"Well why not?" Bubbles asked

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because we were specifically created to destroy you and your sisters!"

"No, we were created to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, and she's not a Powerpuff Girl anymore" Brick stated

Bubbles nodded "Yeah, I quit today"

Butch's eyes widened in surprise at hearing this, but still, he stayed focused, "Whatever, even if you're not a Powerpuff girl you're still a girl so you still can't be a Rowdyruff Boy"

"Who says a girl can't be a Rowdyruff Boy?" Boomer asked

Butch's eye started to twitch in frustration "It- it's right in the name, the Rowdyruff BOYS!"

Brick shrugged "We could just change the name"

" _OH SURE,_ _WE'LL JUST CHANGE THE NAME,_ _WHILE WE'RE AT IT LET'S JUST CHANGE EVERYTHING ELSE ABOUT THE GROUP,_ _MAYBE_ _NEXT_ _WE CAN_ _GET NEW_ _OUTFITS_ _AND START CLEANING UP TRASH ON THE FREEWAY_!" Butch yelled sarcastically

"You're overreacting, this isn't gonna lead to us turning into a community service group" Brick said

"We probably should get new outfits though, I don't think I've changed this shirt in like three weeks" Boomer said while smelling his sleeve

Butch's eye was twitching like crazy now "I- I don't even know you guys anymore" he turned his attention to Bubbles "Fine, you wanna be in the group, go ahead. But I've got my eye on you YOKO." He then flew away in a huff.

"What's a Yoko?" Bubbles asked

Brick shrugged "Who knows, he's crazy."

"Woohoo, Bubbles is a Ruff now!" Boomer shouted with glee as he hugged his new "sister", "Aw man this is gonna be great, you're gonna love life outside of the law, plus now we'll have a tiebreaker when we can't decide on something for movie night! Brick and Butch always want to watch some bloody horror movie even though they know it freaks me out"

"They freak me out too" Bubbles said

"Perfect. WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"

"Alright it's getting kind of late, let's get home and get you settled in" Brick said

Bubbles nodded "Sounds good to me"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Butch was sitting on the couch, watching TV in Mojo Jojo's lair when he heard the door open, he turned his head to see the rest of the Rowdyruffs come in, "Why hello there Yoko, John, Ringo, so nice to see that this abomination is still happening"

Boomer leaned over and whispered to Brick "Am I Ringo?"

"I don't even know what a Ringo is" Brick replied

Butch rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath "If I didn't know any better I'd swear I was adopted"

"Alright Boomer, go show Bubbles to her new room" Brick said

"Gotcha" He smiled and started walking toward the stairs before he realized something "Wait, we don't have any extra rooms"

Brick smirked "We do now, pack your shit she's staying in your room"

Butch started laughing hysterically "Oh jeez, what do you think Boom, still happy to have a new sister?"

Brick's smirk only widened "I'm glad to see you're so happy to hear about your new roomie Butch", and just like that Butch's laughter stopped, and then Brick's started

"Come on Bubbles, I'll go help you unpack" Boomer said as he walked up the stairs. He led her to her new room and opened the door, "Welcome to my… your humble abode"

"I'm really sorry about this, I didn't think you'd have to lose your room" she said as she laid her suitcase on the bed

Boomer just waved it off "It's cool, honestly it was worth it just to see the look on Butch's face"

Bubbles giggled "Yeah, that was pretty great. Sorry you're gonna have to stay with him now"

Boomer Shrugged and proceeded to gather his stuff "Eh, it might be fun, I've never had a roommate before"

Bubbles laughed "Come to think of it, I've never not had a roommate before", her laughter died down and she got a little sad, which Boomer noticed

"Hey, why did you run away anyway?" he asked

Bubbles shrugged "I guess I just needed some time away from my sisters, I mean, I still love them, and I don't even want to imagine my life without them, but they've been so hard to live with lately and I just can't stand to be around them right now. Is that crazy?"

Boomer shook his head "No I don't think so, crazy people start fires, hear voices in their head, and write fanfiction of old TV shows, you're not crazy, you and your sisters just need some space is all. I mean, you have been pretty much inseparable since the day you were made, I think some time apart will be good for all three of you"

Bubbles smiled and hugged him "Thanks Boom, you're the best 'brother' I've ever had"

Boomer smiled in return "No problem" he got up and grabbed the rest of his stuff "Well, I'll leave you to unpack, enjoy the room, and welcome to this dysfunctional horror show we call a family"

After she finished unpacking Bubbles made her way downstairs and joined the boys on the couch where they were watching something on TV.

Suddenly they heard the door open accompanied by a deep voice "Brick, Boomer, Butch, it is I your creator, mentor, and father, Mojo Jojo, back from the grocery store, where I have obtained all of the food we shall be surviving on for the next week"

As they heard this unnecessarily long monologue, Brick, Bubbles and Boomer started to panic, "Crap, I totally forgot about him!" Brick said

"You seriously forgot about our father when you invited his mortal enemy to live with us?" Butch asked

"Screw you, you know I don't think that far ahead. Aw man, he's gonna be so pissed"

"Wait, I've got an idea" Boomer said

As Mojo walked into the living room he saw all three of the boys floating in the middle of the room along with Bubbles who was covered with a sheet, "Boys, would you care to inform me as to why there is a floating sheet in my living room"

Brick and Boomer tried to quickly come up with a lie while Butch just sat back and enjoyed the show, Brick spoke first "Uh, hi dad… how was the grocery store?"

"Loud, uncomfortable, and filled with the elderly, but you have not answered my question"

Boomer started sweating "Oh, uh, that… well, this is our friend… Casey… she's a ghost." Bubbles tried to aid the already pathetic ruse by making ghost noises, it did not help

Mojo started to rub his temples in frustration "Boomer, I am not disappointed that you lied, but that you did it so very poorly, now please tell me what is going on"

Brick and Boomer sighed as they pulled the sheet off of Bubbles who smiled awkwardly and waved "Uh, hi Mojo"

"Alright, now we are making progress which is to say that I am no longer curious about the floating sheet in my living room, however, you have just opened up a new array of questions which I shall ask in order from most to least important. Shall we begin?" the kids all nodded their heads "Very well, I shall start by asking WHY YOU HAVE LET THE BLONDE POWERPUFF GIRL INTO MY HOME!"

"It's kind of a long story" Bubbles said

Mojo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in curiosity "I am listening"

She then explained everything, from her quitting the Powerpuff Girls all the way up to now.

"Hmm, that is quite the tale, so this means that you are no longer affiliated professionally with the Powerpuff Girls, correct?"

"Yes that's right"

"Meaning that I, Mojo Jojo, will not have to deal with any super heroics from you while you are a guest in my home?"

"Yep, I'm done with the hero business, I promise"

"Alright then, dinner will be ready shortly" Mojo then proceeded to walk toward the kitchen,

Butch, however, was not finished with this conversation "Hold on, so that's it, you're just gonna let your mortal enemy stay under your roof and eat your food?!"

"Correction, I am going to let my former mortal enemy stay under my roof and eat my food, which is to say that even though she was once my enemy she is not my enemy now, and because she is not my enemy she is my guest, and just because I am evil does not mean that I am not a gracious host." Mojo finished his explanation and proceeded into the kitchen

Butch merely floated there in shock yet again "AM I THE ONLY ONE AROUND HERE WHO HASN'T GONE COMPLETELY INSANE?!"

Later at dinner, Butch is angrily eating his food as the rest of the table engages in pleasant conversation. After they all finish eating Mojo starts cleaning up the table "Brick, would you be so kind as to help me with the cleaning of the dishes"

"Aw man, why do I gotta do it?" Brick whined

"Because I, the great and powerful Mojo Jojo, has requested it, and when a request is made by the great and powerful Mojo Jojo, said request is to be fulfilled by whoever-"

"Okay fine I'll do it, god you're so dramatic", Mojo smirked at how easily he could annoy his kids into doing what he says.

Brick followed Mojo into the kitchen where they got started on the dishes, naturally Mojo started up a conversation "I must say Brick, it was awfully nice of you to invite Bubbles to join your team, one might even say it was uncharacteristically nice, especially for someone you once considered an enemy"

"Well, our rivalry has died down a lot over the years, the only one of us that really wants to destroy the girls anymore is Butch, plus she told me she had nowhere to go, I just figured I'd help her out, you know?" Brick explained

"I see, but still I have to wonder if you would have shown the same courtesy if it were, say, Blossom"

Brick shook his head "Blossom's a high strung bitch"

"What about Buttercup? Surely she would fit in better with the group"

Brick laughed "I already have enough trouble with Butch, the last thing I need is another hotheaded nutcase. Bubbles is alright, she's too nice for her own good though, I think a little bad influence could be good for her"

"And that is why you let her join?" Mojo asked

"Yeah, I guess"

"And you are saying that is the one and only reason?"

Brick raised his eyebrow in curiosity "What are you getting at?"

Mojo shrugged "Oh nothing, I am simply suggesting that perhaps you have an alternative reason for your actions, which is to say that I do not think it is merely coincidence that the girl you've invited into our home is also the girl who you have a picture of hidden in your nightstand next to a book filled with sketches of her"

Brick's face was now as red as his hat, maybe even redder "How did you-"

"Perhaps now you will clean your own room instead of allowing me to do it for you" Mojo smirked at the shocked look on his son's face, "I think I will be able to take care the rest of the dishes, you are free to go"

Brick floated out to the living room in stunned silence and sat on the couch with the rest of his team where he was greeted by their newest member "Hey Brick, are you okay? You look kind of red"

Brick shook his head "Uh, no, I'm fine, what are we watching?"

"Evil Dead" Boomer answered

"I thought you guys didn't like horror movies"

"We don't" Bubbles said gesturing to Boomer and herself "But Butch wouldn't take no for an answer", Butch smirked at his one and only victory of the day, no matter how small it was

They all proceeded to watch the movie, Brick was taken by surprise when they got to a particularly gruesome scene and Bubbles buried her face in his shirt saying "Gross gross gross gross gross", he was surprised but he certainly wasn't complaining

In all fairness to Bubbles though, she reacted to the gory display much better than Boomer who quickly flew upstairs screaming "DADDY!"

Butch shook his head his brother's pathetic performance "What a pussy". After the movie ended Butch got up and stretched "I'm going to bed, I'm getting real sick of having to watch you two cuddling"

"Hey, we're not-" Brick stopped and evaluated the situation, sometime during the movie his arm had found its way around Bubbles and she was laying into his side, they were in a position that one could definitely consider cuddling, having now both noticed they quickly separated looking embarrassed.

Butch just rolled his eyes with a disgusted look on his face, "Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke"

 **A/N: God it's so much fun writing for Mojo, his speech mannerisms make it real easy to pad out a chapter.**

 **So yeah, not much happened this week, but I plan on having things pick up next time around, this one was really more to establish the characters better and to tell some jokes and I think I accomplished that.**

 **Also, if the boys seem at all out of character, keep in mind that this takes place a few years after the show and they've matured a little, not to mention the only real** **defining** **personality traits they had in the show were that they were all assholes,** **they still are mind you, but I didn't want that to be all they were.**

 **So let me know what you think with a review, your input is like cocaine to me.**


	3. Initiation

Bubbles woke up the next morning, she had just come out of a dream modeled after the movie she'd watched last night with the boys, she dreamed she was in a cabin in the woods being attacked by horrific creatures from the depths of Hell, being protected by a chainsaw-wielding hero with a red mullet, 'I wonder what that could represent' she thought to herself.

She decided it wasn't worth thinking about and chose to occupy her mind with other things as she stared at the ceiling of her new room, the first room she's ever had that she didn't have to share with her sisters, she wondered if they were awake yet, and if they were worried that she never came home last night, 'I wish I could see the looks on their faces when they had to explain what happened to-'

Bubbles' eyes widened in realization "The Professor!", she scrambled out of bed and grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand, with everything that happened yesterday she completely forgot about him, but no matter where she currently stood with her sisters the last thing she wanted was for her father to be worried about her, she quickly dialed the number and waited for him to pick up which he did almost immediately.

"Hello" she heard him say

Bubbles spoke quickly trying to explain her actions "Professor, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you I was leaving, I just got so caught up with Blossom and Buttercup, and I completely forgot to think about how this would affect you, please don't be mad"

The Professor laughed lightly "It's fine Bubbles, I'm not mad, just worried, are you safe? Where are you staying?"

Bubbles smiled "Yes I'm safe, I'm staying at a friend's house", it wasn't a complete lie

"Which friend?"

"I uh, I don't want to say" Bubbles said nervously

She then heard a knocking at the door "Bubbles, former Powerpuff Girl and current resident in the home of I, Mojo Jojo, breakfast shall be ready shortly and I, Mojo Jojo, recommend that you prepare for it, for it is the most important meal of the day"

She covered the phone speaker "Thanks, I'll be down in a few minutes"

"Be sure that you are, for nobody will be going hungry in the house of Mojo Jojo" Mojo said

Bubbles put the phone back to her ear "You heard all of that, didn't you"

"Every word" The Professor said grinning

"Please don't tell Blossom and Buttercup"

"Don't worry sweetie, your secret's safe with me"

Bubbles smiled in relief "Thanks dad, I love you"

"I love you too and don't worry, I know you and your sisters will work this out in time, you'll see"

Bubbles smile widened "Thanks again, I'll talk to you soon"

"Alright, have a great day sweetie", no sooner than he hung up the phone did Blossom and Buttercup fly into the room and started alternating with questions

"WAS THAT HER?!"

"WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"

"IS SHE SAFE?!"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"DID SHE SAY WHEN SHE'S COMING BACK?!"

The Professor proceeded to answer their questions in order "Yes, she called to tell me she was safe, she said not to tell you where she is, and she didn't say when she's coming back", the girls lowered their heads in disappointment, "Just give her some time, she'll be back, then you can all work this out, okay?"

"Okay" they said in unison

"Good, I'm going to go get started on breakfast"

Meanwhile back at Mojo's lair, Bubbles, Brick, and Butch all enter the kitchen to see Mojo cooking breakfast with a still terrified Boomer clinging to his arm, "What did I tell you two about watching horror movies with him?"

Brick thought back "I don't remember your exact words, but I'm pretty sure it was some really long and repetitive version monologue that boiled down to just 'Don't do it'"

Mojo groaned "Well will you at least collect your brother before he cuts off the circulation in my arm"

Brick did as he was told and grabbed Boomer, setting him down in a chair "Demons, everywhere, they're gonna get us" Boomer said shakily

Butch being Butch, couldn't resist the temptation and snuck up behind his brother in an attempt to scare him "I'M GONNA EAT YOUR SOUL!"

Boomer screamed, flying up to the ceiling like in an old cartoon, Brick rolled his eyes at the display and flew up to his brother "Boom, there are no demons"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ONE OF OUR DADS IS A DEMON!" Boomer corrected

Brick shook his head "I mean there's no demons here right now"

"How do you know?"

Brick could see he wasn't getting through to him and decided to try a different tactic, "Alright, I know it's not really your biggest strength, but think for a minute, how did the demons get summoned in the movie?"

"Well, they read something out of the book of the dead"

Brick nodded "Good, now, when have you ever read a book in your life?"

Boomer thought "Well, never"

"Right again dumbass, now quit being such a little bitch and have some damn breakfast" they proceeded to float back down to the table where Bubbles and Butch were already seated

Butch shook his head "You're such a freaking baby"

"Give him a break Butch, it was a really scary movie" Bubbles spoke up

"I'm not saying it wasn't, it's one of the greatest horror films of all time, but even you stayed and watched through the whole thing and you're, well, you" Butch explained, "But I guess it probably helped that you had your boyfriend right there to protect you" he said with a smirk causing Brick to glare at him and Bubbles to start blushing

"Alright children, settle down and commence to eating this incredible breakfast prepared by I, the worlds greatest father and master chef, Mojo Jojo" Mojo said as he put the food on the table and everyone proceeded to eat. "So, do you four have any plans for the day?"

Brick swallowed the food he had in his mouth "Yeah, I figured we'd all go to the junkyard and wreck some old cars"

"What? Why would we do that?" Bubbles asked

The boys all looked at each other and then back at her "Because it's fun" they all said in unison

"Wait, have you never destroyed anything before?" Brick asked

"Sure I have, I've wrecked plenty of buildings during fights" She answered

Brick shook his head "It's not the same if you didn't mean to do it, I mean purposely destroyed something"

Bubbles thought about it, "No, I guess not"

Butch scoffed "Why am I not surprised"

"Shut it!" Brick said before turning his attention back to Bubbles "Actually this is perfect, we can go down to the junkyard and show you how to blow shit up, it'll be like your initiation"

Mojo rolled his eyes "I don't suppose you would be more interested in doing something a little more productive, I have been working on a new plan for world domination I could use some help with, or perhaps you could get started on the long list of chores that need to be done" by the time he'd finished talking they'd already left, "Ugh, why do I even bother"

As the four of them were flying toward the junkyard, Bubbles couldn't help but notice the difference in the flight pattern that the boys took, where the girls were always well coordinated and organized with Blossom always leading in the front, the boys were more radical and chaotic, even trying to get ahead of one another like it was a race, they held a more relaxed posture too as opposed to her and her sisters who always flew in the same heroic pose with one arm outstretched in front of them, one to the side, and one leg tucked in, they'd adopted the pose when they saw Superman fly in a similar way on TV and even now she still did it out of sheer habit.

She decided to relax into a more natural position which instantly felt more comfortable. She grinned as an idea came to mind, "Last one to the junkyard has to say something nice about Butch!" She shouted as she sped off towards their destination

The boys' eyes widened in surprise "Did she just challenge us to a race?" Boomer said

"I think she did" Brick said

Butch's eyes narrowed "Nobody beats me in a race" he then sped off after her

"Oh no you don't" Brick said as he sped off as well

"Guys wait, I don't want to have to say something nice about Butch" Boomer shouted as he sped off after them

Butch was gaining on Bubbles until Brick came up behind him and knocked him right out of the sky "Too slow bro", Brick sped up until he and Bubbles were flying right next to one another "What's going on speed racer?"

Bubbles grinned "Not much, you ready to get beat by a girl?"

"What makes you so sure you'll beat me?" he smirked

"Just a feeling I've got. You might wanna look out"

"Huh? What do you-" Brick didn't have time to finish his question before he was tackled straight through a building and pinned to the ground by none other than his brother Butch, "You idiot, now we're both gonna lose!"

"Speak for yourself" Butch said as he began to fly away, he was stopped however when he was frozen in place by his brother's ice breath

"Sorry bro, just thought you needed to cool off a little" Brick flew off toward the junkyard laughing at his own stupid joke.

Brick arrived at the junkyard to find Bubbles casually waiting, "Took you long enough" she smirked

Brick smirked in return "I must be hallucinating, did I just hear trash talk from sweet innocent Bubbles?"

"Yep" her smirk fell "Why, was it not good?"

Brick laughed lightly "It was just fine, I might be able to make a Ruff out of you after all"

Just then, Brick was tackled into the dirt by a thawed out and pissed off Butch, "You freaking cheater!"

Brick smirked "I didn't cheat, I just saw an opportunity and took it, like dad always says" Brick started talking in a bad Mojo impression "When you are faced with a chance to gain an advantage over your opponent you should take said advantage, which is to say that even though it may not be fair to your opponent it will bring you closer to victory, and you should always strive for victory because it is much better than defeat, for when you are defeated-"

"Alright I get it" Butch groaned

Bubbles watched the altercation between the two before she realized something was missing "Hey guys, where's Boomer?"

At that moment Boomer showed up covered in bites, scratches, and claw marks, "What the hell happened to you?" Brick asked

"Well I was trying to catch up with you guys when I saw this awesome bird, and I tried to take a selfie with it… he did not want to take a selfie" Boomer explained as his brothers shook their heads

"Whatever, let's just wreck some cars" Brick said

"Hold on" Bubbles said, "Boomer, don't you have something to say to Butch?"

"What, what are you talking about?" he asked

"If I remember correctly, I believe my exact words were 'Last one to the junkyard has to say something nice about Butch', right?"

Butch grinned "Hey yeah, that's right. Go ahead Boom, say something nice about me"

"Uhh..." Boomer thought hard to find something to say "You're uh… HAIR… is really spiky"

"Are you freaking serious?" Butch said with his arms crossed

"Yeah, and uhh… it's really dark too" Boomer added, Butch was unimpressed

"Honestly Butch, I'm impressed he came up with anything" Brick said as Butch glared at his brothers, "Alright, let's do this. Bubbles, you see that car over there" he pointed at an old station wagon, she nodded "Alright, now all you gotta do is destroy it, in any way you want"

Bubbles rolled her eyes "Alright, but I still don't really see the appeal of this" she focused her laser vision on the car and hit the gas tank which apparently was not empty causing the car to explode into a burst of flames, leaving Bubbles wide-eyed and impressed, "Oh my gosh that was so cool" she said under her breath

The boys let out a few cheers at the mindless destruction and Brick even gave a proud smile "Not bad, you did pretty good for your first time", Butch and Boomer started snickering like any preteen boys would when faced with anything resembling an innuendo, earning themselves a glare from Brick in the process

Bubbles hadn't noticed the small altercation as she was still admiring her work, she quickly turned to the boys "That was so much fun, can we blow up something else?" she asked excitedly

The rest of the group smiled as they gave a loud "Hell yeah!" in unison not noticing that they were no longer alone

"How 'bout a hell no" they all turned to see Ace, leader of the Gangreen Gang and local resident of the landfill they were currently vandalizing, "How many times have I told you little bastards to stop comin' here to blow shit up?"

"Pretty much every other week, when we come here to blow shit up" Brick said

Ace rubbed his eyes in frustration, "Look, don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like you guys, or even that I got a problem with what you're doin', I was a kid too once, I used to hang out in junkyards and smash out car windows just like you guys"

"Used to?" Butch interrupted

"Shut it", Ace continued "Anyway, that's not the thing that pisses me off, what does piss me off is how I gotta hear Big Billy cryin' about how the noise scares him, or Grubber bitchin' about how he can't hear his soap operas, that shit gets old real quick"

Brick flew up to meet his eye "Look Ace, we get where you're coming from we really do, but we just don't care"

Ace was getting visibly mad now "Alright ya little rat, if you four don't get the hell outta here I'm gonna-" Ace stopped mid threat to reevaluate something he said, 'Wait, four? I know I'm not great with numbers but I coulda swore there was only three of em' he thought, he took a better look at them and noticed there was, in fact, one extra person in the group, one that didn't really belong, "Bubbles? What the hell are you doin' with these idiots?"

Bubbles shrugged "Just… blowing shit up" everyone was surprised to hear her swear, stunned even, but she just wanted to try it out and see if she liked it, 'It feels weird to swear, I probably won't make a habit of it, still it's nice to know I have the option now' she thought, she noticed everyone was staring at her and decided to break the silence "It's my initiation"

Ace snapped back to reality, "Initiation?" he asked

"Yeah" Bubbles grinned "I wouldn't be much of a Rowdyruff Girl if I didn't destroy anything"

And just like that Ace was back to being shocked, he didn't really know how to react to this, so he chose to just play it off like it was no big deal "No, I guess you wouldn't be. Whatever, do whatever the hell you want but don't make me come out here again" he said as he walked back to his crappy little shack, as he was walking he pulled out his phone and sent a text to a contact labeled Bud

'Hey', he pressed send and waited for a reply

'What's up?'

'Wanna hang later?'

'Sure, but I'm gonna be a while'

'Work?'

'You know it'

Ace grinned, 'I keep tellin' ya, your missin' out on the wonders of unemployment'

'It's spelled you're, as in you're an idiot'

Ace's grin fell, 'Screw you'

'You can't, you'd get arrested', the girl laughed as she pressed send, earning the attention of her sister

"Buttercup, who are you texting?" Blossom asked

"Huh? Oh, just a friend." Buttercup said as she put her phone away

"Well stay focused"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "What's there to focus on, it's just a regular bank robbery, we could do this in our sleep"

"I'm just saying-" Blossom sighed "Let's just get this over with"

The girls stopped the robbery with no problem and dropped the crooks off at the prison, Blossom started to fly toward their home when she noticed Buttercup wasn't following, "You coming?"

Buttercup nervously rubbed her neck "Actually, I've kinda got plans with a friend"

Blossom smirked "Oh? Would this happen to be the same secret 'friend' that you've been having plans with for the past few weeks?"

"Yeah, that a problem?" Buttercup said

"Not at all" Blossom assured "Just one question though"

Buttercup groaned "What?"

"Is he cute?"

Buttercup blushed "W-what?!"

"Or she, if that's what your into"

Buttercup glared at her sister's teasing "Screw you!"

"You can't, that would be incest and it's frowned upon by society" Blossom grinned "See you at home, have fun with your secret not-boyfriend" she said as she flew away

Buttercup then flew to the junkyard in a huff, she arrived at the gang's shack and let herself in, "Hey guys"

"Hey Buttercup" they all said in unison

"Glad ya could make it Bud" Ace said

"Don't call me that" she said as she sat next to him on the couch

Ace shrugged "Well I gotta call ya somethin', and I don't think 'Buttercup' really fits ya too good" he explained

"Yeah I never really liked it either" she admitted "It's just so… cutesy, and my dad even told me he didn't really put much thought into it"

"Ya could always change it" Ace suggested "Plenty of people do that"

"Yeah, but to what?" She asked

Ace shrugged "Whatever ya want"

"I'll think about it" She said

They sat in silence for a minute watching what was on TV before Ace spoke up, "I saw your sister today"

Buttercup jerked her head to look at Ace "What?! Where was she?! Did you talk to her?!"

Ace kept looking forward at the TV as he spoke "Yeah, she was here in the dump 'blowin' shit up', her exact words"

Buttercup's eyes widened in shock, "No way, she said shit?! Bubbles never swears!"

"Yeah, it was kind of surreal, her friends seemed pretty surprised by it too"

"Friends? What friends?" Buttercup asked trying to get as much information as possible

"She was hangin' with Brick, Boomer, and Butch" He explained

"THE RUFFS?! SHE WAS WITH THE RUFFS?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHO HANGS OUT WITH THEIR MORTAL ENEMIES?!" She yelled

Ace looked at her and lowered his shades in a deadpan expression "Really?"

"That's different, the Ruffs are villains, you guys are just assholes"

Ace shrugged "Eh, ya got me there. But I wouldn't really call 'em villains, they're just kids, stupid annoying kids"

"Whatever, thanks for telling me" As Buttercup got up to leave, she was stopped by Ace lightly grabbing her arm

"You're not leavin' yet are ya? Ya just got here" He said

"I really should tell Blossom"

Ace shook his head, "You can tell her later when ya get home, stick around, we just ordered a pizza"

She raised her eyebrow in confusion "How the hell can you guys afford a pizza?"

"We can't, we were just gonna beat the guy up and steal it when he got here" Ace explained

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Of course you were, fine I'll hang out a little longer" a collective cheer rang out through the shack, they really did like having her around, and they weren't really bad guys, not anymore at least, they could still be tremendous dicks a lot of the time but by no means are they evil, and Buttercup had grown to like them too, they'd almost become like a second family to her.

There was a knock at the door, "Pizza delivery"

Ace smirked "Just a minute" he turned to his second in command "Snake, you got your bat ready?"

A second, dysfunctional family made up of violent assholes

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

The Rowdyruff Boys and Girl had just returned home after a long day of mischief, they were all laughing and enjoying themselves as they entered the lair, "Dad, we're home" Brick shouted and floated to the kitchen

Bubbles had gotten her clothes dirty and torn throughout the day so she went upstairs to get changed, she opened her still unpacked suitcase to find she had only packed a few dresses, she completely forgot to pack any spare tights or shoes, "Oh shoot!"

Boomer heard her from the hallway "What's wrong?"

"My tights got all ripped up and I forgot to pack extra" she explained

Boomer tried to think of a solution "Well you really should wear something more durable anyway, I've got some old jeans that would probably fit you, you can have them if you want"

"Thanks Boomer, that'd be great" she said

He smiled "No problem"

Bubbles and Boomer came down about five minutes later, Bubbles wearing Boomer's old jeans under her dress as well as a pair of old sneakers they found, Brick and Butch were sitting on the floor by the DVD cabinet sifting through various movies trying to decide on one to watch, Brick noticed the other half of his team had entered the room "Hey guys, Mojo's out for the night, he left a note saying he needed to get something for his next plan and he's gonna be gone until tomorrow, lucky for us he left us money for pizza"

Boomer's face lit up "Can we-"

"NO, WE ARE NOT GETTING PINEAPPLE ON IT!" Butch interrupted

Bubbles crossed her arms "Why not? Pineapple's good"

"I mean, we could get one pineapple and one meat lover" Brick pointed out

"Oh my god, you are so whipped!" Butch said "Fine! Get your godawful Hawaiian abomination, but so help me if I find one piece of crappy yellow fruit on MY pizza THEN I WILL BECOME VERY HARD TO LIVE WITH!"

" _You, hard to live with? Don't be crazy, we could never get sick of you._ " Brick said sarcastically

After Brick called in the order they all tried to decide on a movie, "How about Evil Dead 2?" Butch suggested

"NO!" Boomer shouted, "How about Blade Runner?"

Brick shook his head "Nah, too long and artsy. We could watch Spaceballs"

"I've never heard of that one, what's it about?" Bubbles asked

"It's like a parody of science fiction movies like Star Wars and junk, it's hilarious" Boomer explained

"Sounds cool, let's watch it" Bubbles said enthusiastically

"Well look at that, I guess there is something we can all agree on" Butch said

Just then there was a knock at the door "P-pizza delivery, please don't hurt me", everyone looked at each other confusedly until Brick opened the door to a delivery guy who looked like he'd been brutally clubbed with a baseball bat

"Woah dude, rough night?" Brick asked taking the pizza

"You have no idea" he took the money and left, seemingly wanting to end this day as quickly as possible

"Poor guy" Brick said shaking his head "Whatever, PIZZA'S HERE!"

They all settled in to eat their pizza and watch the movie, it was actually pretty nice, until Butch accidentally bit into a slice of pineapple pizza and started screaming like a little girl, but after that, things went right back to being peaceful, they'd ended up marathoning a bunch of old movies until Bubbles and Brick fell asleep holding one another, this, of course, caused Butch to groan and drag Boomer upstairs, "Come on roomie"

"Aw, but it was just getting to the cute romantic part" Boomer whined

"Shut it"

 **A/N: Wow I wrote a lot here, I guess all this practice is starting to pay off. So what do you think? Do you like it so far? Do you hate it? Let me know with a review, I really do like reading them, they make me feel… powerful.**

 **Next week we're getting dark and serious, with a whole lot of tear-jerking drama that'll make everyone really freaking sad. Doesn't that sound like fun?**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think, and may the spirit of our great lord and master Aku be with you #PraiseAku.**


	4. Just another villain

As soon as Blossom woke up she could tell something just wasn't right, she looked at Bubbles' bed to see she still hadn't returned, disappointing but not too surprising, what did surprise her was when she looked over to Buttercup's bed to see it also empty, "Professor!" she shouted as she flew downstairs where she found her father in the kitchen, calmly drinking his coffee as he read the newspaper, "Did Buttercup come home last night?"

"No, her friend sent me a message from her phone saying she was spending the night, she should be back later today" The Professor explained

"Oh, okay then", Blossom rubbed her arm nervously "And uh, I don't suppose Bubbles called today"

"No, but I'm sure she will, it's still early and you know how she is" He smiled

Blossom laughed "Yeah", her face dropped again "Could you do me a favor?" she asked

"Of course"

"Could you tell her I miss her, Buttercup too, and that we're really sorry for how we treated her, and that we just want to see her again?"

He smiled warmly "Of course I can Blossom"

She flew over and hugged him "Thanks dad, you're the best"

The Professor chuckled "Yes, I am pretty great" he joked eliciting a laugh from Blossom

They separated Blossom now smiling "Alright, I'm gonna go take a shower, thanks again"

"You're welcome" he said as she left the room, he sighed "I wonder what my other girls are doing"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Buttercup woke up on the floor using an empty pizza box as a pillow, "Ugh, where am I?" she asked herself not really expecting an answer but getting one anyway

"You're at the shack" Ace said from the couch

Buttercup bolted up "Crap, what time is it? Aw man, The Professor's gonna be pissed at me!" she said in a slight panic

Ace put up his hand and gave her a "Don't worry about it" look, "It's fine, he thinks you're stayin' at a friends house, which isn't a total lie, now that I think about it"

Buttercup looked at him confusedly "What do you mean? You talked to him?"

Ace shook his head "I texted him after ya fell asleep" he pulled her phone from his pocket "And then I may or may not have drained your phone battery playin' games"

She took the phone from his hand, "Gross, you got pizza grease all over it" she said with a disgusted look

Ace threw up his hands in mock defense " _Oh, I'm so sorry your majesty, please forgive me I didn't realize I had the queen of England sleepin' on my floor"_ he said sarcastically

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Whatever, I'm gonna get going, see ya around" she said as she walked toward the door

"Oh, so you're not gonna chip in for all that pizza you ate? All those toppings ain't free ya know."

"You stole it jackass, I'm repaying you by not turning you in", on her way out she said goodbye to the rest of the gang who sat around their kitchen table playing cards, she was then stopped by Grubber who was holding out a book about flowers, "What's this?" she asked

He made a gross noise with his mouth in place of an answer

Buttercup just gave him a confused look "I uh, I don't understand"

"He sssaid it'sss a gift, sssaid it might give you an idea for a new name" Snake explained, Grubber made another gross noise in confirmation

"I always wondered, how do you guys understand him?" she asked in genuine curiosity

Snake shrugged "It'sss really more guesssswork than genuine underssstanding"

She turned back to Grubber, "Well, thanks, I appreciate it" she said as she took the book from him and headed out. As she flew toward home, she thought about how she'd tell Blossom what she'd learned about Bubbles and the Ruffs.

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Bubbles woke up in a daze, enjoying that feeling you get when you're not asleep anymore but still not fully awake, embracing the warmness of her blanket, and her pillow's rhythmic breathing… 'Pillows don't breathe' she thought before looking up to see a sleeping Brick with his arms wrapped firmly around her, she was surprised, to say the least, but certainly not upset, 'He's kind of cute when he's asleep' she thought to herself.

She realized she had two options, she could either wake him up so she could get up and start the day, or she could lay back into his chest and get some more sleep. She went with option B.

Around an hour or two later, everyone's favorite green-clad dude with a bad attitude groggily floated into the living room followed by Boomer, Butch, of course, saw Brick and Bubbles on the couch, still cuddled together under their blanket, "Where'd the blanket come from?" he asked

"It was cold last night, so I tossed it over them" Boomer answered, Butch just blankly looked at his brother and promptly smacked him across the head, "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"For encouraging this shit-show!" Butch floated over to the couch "Hey, wake up or you're not getting any breakfast!" he floated away as the pair began to stir

Bubbles looked up and smiled at Brick "Hey"

He smiled back "Hey yourself"

They just looked at each other until they heard the hushed voice of Boomer say "Oh my god that is so freaking adorable", causing them to separate feeling embarrassed, "Oh crap, sorry I didn't mean to ruin the moment" Boomer apologized

"Yeah well, ya did" Brick said annoyed "Whatever, let's just get some food" Brick floated into the kitchen as Boomer and Bubbles followed. "What's for breakfast?", Brick asked an irritated Butch

"Cold pizza, that good enough for you and your girlfriend?"

Brick rolled his eyes, clearly getting fed up with his brother's crap, "Shut up".

Bubbles didn't mind though, honestly, she could get used to being called Brick's girlfriend, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy some mild teasing at Butch's expense, "You know Butch, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were jealous"

Butch shook his head, "Yeah right, dream on sister, you're not really my type"

Bubbles smirked "Oh? And what is your type?"

Butch rolled his eyes, "Well, for one thing, I don't do dumb blondes, I like strong independent chicks that know how to take charge of a situation, she's gotta be smart too, and pretty" he described

Bubbles raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Does this hypothetical dream girl of yours also have red hair and wear a lot of pink?"

He thought for a second "Yeah, I guess she does. How'd you know?"

"Uh dude, you realize you just perfectly described Blossom, right?" Boomer pointed out

"WHAT?! NO!"

Bubbles was grinning widely now, "Butch, do you have a crush on my sister?"

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, "OF COURSE I DON'T! SHE'S JUST A BRAINY CONTROL FREAK!"

Brick smirked, "Yeah, and apparently that's just your type"

Bubbles floated over and put her hand on Butch's shoulder "Aw, I think it's sweet that you're so in love with Blossom that the very mention of her makes you completely oblivious to the world around you"

Butch pulled away from her "What the hell are you even talking about?" he asked as he bit into a slice of cold pizza

Bubbles shrugged "I just figured that was the only explanation for why you're eating a slice of pineapple pizza"

"WHAT?!" Butch looked in horror at what he was eating, and sure enough Bubbles was right, "OH GOD, NOT AGAIN" he screamed as he rushed to the sink to try to wash the taste out of his mouth, all while the rest of the group burst out into a collective laughter.

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Blossom shouted after hearing her sister's news

Buttercup nodded, "Yep, Ace said they were at the junkyard blowing up old cars"

Blossom shook her head "I can't believe this! I won't believe this! I mean this is Ace we're talking about, how can we be sure he's telling the truth?" Blossom paused for a moment "Wait, Why were you talking to Ace?"

"Uh, no reason" she answered nervously

Blossom rolled her eyes "Whatever, let's just go find her and bring her back" she started flying toward the window before she was unexpectedly stopped by Buttercup

"Wait, maybe that's not such a great idea"

"What? Why not?"

"Well what if she's still mad at us, she probably doesn't want to see us"

"This is Bubbles we're talking about, she could get hurt or worse"

"But what if she doesn't, I mean the whole reason she left in the first place was because we didn't take her seriously, if we went and got her now we'd just be showing her that we don't think she can take care of herself. We've been trying to think of something we could do to make up for how we treated her, maybe the best thing we can do is show her that we trust her" Buttercup explained

Blossom was impressed by how much thought she'd seemed to put into this, "Maybe you're right" she sighed, "Besides, how much trouble could she really get into?"

The girls' phones both started to ring with the buzzing noise that indicated that the Mayor was calling with an emergency, Blossom answered only to hear an automated message say "The line of the Mayor is currently busy, please hold" followed by that same generic elevator music you hear whenever you're on hold with literally anyone.

"Huh, that's weird" Blossom said in confusion

"What?"

"It says the Mayor's already on with someone else"

Buttercup shook her head "No that can't be right, the only ones with access to the hotline are you, me, and…" the girls' eyes widened

"You don't think..." before Blossom could finish her thought, the music stopped and the mayor came on the line

"Hello" he said in a cheery voice

"Uh, hey Mayor" Blossom said confusedly

"Blossom! What a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you"

"Uh, you called me, on the hotline, the hotline that's only used when there's an emergency in town that you need our help with" she explained, trying to get through to the goodhearted but admittedly stupid mayor of Townsville

"Oh yes, that's right"

Blossom waited for a moment, "Well?"

"Er, well what?"

Blossom facepalmed, "Well what's the emergency?!" she asked getting more frustrated by the second

"Oh, that! Yes, well I called to tell you that the Rowdyruff Boys were shoplifting from a convenience store. But don't worry, Bubbles answered and assured me that they weren't and that they were, in fact, cleaning up trash by the freeway" The Mayor explained

"WHAT?!" Blossom exclaimed

"I know, I was just as surprised as you were, they really are nice boys aren't they"

"Mayor I need you to listen to me very carefully, take Bubbles' number out of the hotline and do not call her for help, we've got a situation we need to take care of and until then she is not to be trusted" she explained, "Do you understand?"

"Not at all" the Mayor answered

Blossom sighed "Put Miss Bellum on the phone"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

About an hour earlier the Rowdyruffs were flying through town looking for something to occupy their time with, "So what are we gonna do?" Bubbles asked

Brick grinned "Whatever we want, and no one's gonna be able to stop us"

"What about my sisters?" Bubbles retorted

Brick thought about it "Okay, they might be able to stop us, but it's four against two now so I still like our odds"

Boomer laughed "Yeah unless Blossom seduces Butch into surrendering"

The rest of the group laughed as Butch glared at them, "Screw you guys!". As he seethed, Butch couldn't help but notice that they were flying over a convenience store, he deviously smirked as he got an idea

The group casually walked into the convenience store almost going unnoticed by the bored clerk who couldn't even be bothered to look up from her phone. The four Ruffs all went their separate ways and started taking things they wanted off the shelves.

Brick, strangely enough, was looking at a display of fake roses and gained the attention of Boomer "You thinking of getting one of those for Bubbles?"

Brick rolled his eyes "Shut up"

"Aw come on, I think it's sweet you want to get something for your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend" Brick muttered

"Are you saying you don't want her to be?"

"Well… no"

Boomer smiled, "Aw, my big bro's got feelings, who'd have guessed" he teased eliciting a light laugh from Brick

"Shut up" he repeated, more innocently this time

Meanwhile on the other side of the store, Butch took his attention away from the magazine rack he was browsing and noticed Bubbles eyeing a huge bag of candy, he walked next to her and smirked, "You want it, don't you?"

Bubbles nodded, "Yeah"

"So take it" he said

She shook her head "I really shouldn't, stealing is wrong"

Butch rolled his eyes "I mean yeah, in a legal and moral sense, but you don't have to follow those rules anymore. The Rowdyruff Boys live outside of the law, and as much as I hate to admit it, you are a Rowdyruff now"

"I don't know, what if we get caught?"

"Well in that case we-"

Butch was interrupted by a loud "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" by the clerk, he turned to see Boomer floating behind the counter holding two packs of cigarettes

"Goddammit Boomer, you freaking idiot!" Butch shouted "SCATTER!"

Butch, Boomer, and Brick flew out of the store as bubbles grabbed the candy and followed behind them, habitually saying "Sorry ma'am" to the clerk on her way out.

Bubbles caught up with the rest of the boys in time to hear Brick yelling at Boomer, "You moron! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry, she was so distracted with her phone, I didn't think she'd notice" he tried to explain

Butch rolled his eyes "She was on her phone, SHE WASN'T BLIND AND DEAF!"

Bubbles came to Boomer's defense "Guys it's fine, we got away, didn't we? And plus, I got away with this" she brandished the candy in front of her

The boys went wide-eyed seeing the stolen goods, Butch was especially impressed "No way, you actually did it?"

Bubbles nodded and said with a grin, "Yep"

"And you actually stole it, right? You didn't just throw a handful of cash at the clerk on your way out, did you?"

"Nope, I really stole it" she said still grinning ear to ear

"Well alright Bubbles, nice going!" the boys all proceeded to congratulate and high-five her,

Their celebration was cut short however when her phone went off with that familiar buzz "Oh shoot, it's the Mayor"

Brick groaned "Crap, that dumb bitch must've called the cops"

Bubbles nervously answered her phone "Uh, hey Mayor, what's up?"

The Mayors panicked voice came from the other end "BUBBLES, YOU GIRLS NEED TO HURRY, THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS JUST ROBBED A CONVENIENCE STORE!"

Bubbles never really was a very good liar, but she knew she had to think of a really good one to fool the Mayor, this had to be the best lie she ever told, perhaps even the greatest lie ever told in history, "Uh, no they didn't"

"THEY… er, they didn't?" he asked

"Um, no. In fact, they're uh, with me… cleaning up garbage on the side of the freeway"

"They are?"

"Yep" Bubbles smiled at how well she fooled the Mayor, which is about as easy as beating a mentally handicapped pigeon in chess, but still

"Oh, well that's a relief, you four have fun, and try not to work too hard out there, okay?"

"Okay, bye Mayor, it was nice talking to you" Bubbles said in her usual cheery tone before hanging up, "Alright, that should buy us a little time before my sisters come looking for us, is there any place we could hide out for a while?"

The boys all grinned, "Oh yeah, we've got a place" Brick said

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Meanwhile, at the lair, Mojo is getting some work done on his newest project when Blossom and Buttercup smashed through the ceiling, "Alright Mojo, where are they?!" Blossom demanded

Mojo simply rubbed his temples in frustration, "Would it be too much to ask for you girls to use the door, it is right there and I do not enjoy having to repair every ceiling or wall that you girls break while entering my lair" Mojo explained, the girls looked at each other and shrugged, exiting out the hole in the ceiling only to smash back in through the door seconds later, leaving an even larger hole in the process, Mojo groaned "Why do I even bother"

"Alright, spill it Mojo!" Blossom said

"Yeah, we know Bubbles has been staying here with the Ruffs" Buttercup added

"And now she's in serious trouble because of some of her recent behavior" Blossom concluded

Mojo groaned once again "Look, I just got home not even a half hour ago and when I arrived neither the boys nor Bubbles were here, I assume they had gone to do whatever it is they do in their free time"

"You'd better tell us where they are, or else-" Buttercup's threat was interrupted

"Or else what? You'll beat me up? That would be illegal for I have committed no crime on this day, I have instead been preparing for the crime I plan to commit next week! And you would be wise to prepare yourselves, for I, Mojo Jojo, am devising the greatest-" Mojo's rant was cut off by Blossom

"Yeah yeah, greatest plan ever, world domination, whatever. Do you have any idea where they could be?"

Mojo rolled his eyes, deciding to just tell them what they want so they'd go away, "While I do not know where they are, I know enough about my boys to know that they are probably hiding somewhere, possibly an empty warehouse or an old cabin in the woods somewhere"

Blossom rolled her eyes "Well that doesn't help much, but thanks anyway", as she and Buttercup started flying away they were stopped by the sound of Mojo's voice

"And girls, if things turn violent, I would advise you not to hurt the boys too badly"

Buttercup glared at the ape "I'd beat the living hell out of anyone in the world to protect my sisters"

Mojo glared back "Just keep in mind that I would do the same for my sons. You have seen how difficult I can be to deal with when you are simply in my way, imagine how much worse I could be with a grudge against you" the girls almost flinched at the darkness in his voice, but they held their composure as they silently flew out.

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Brick opened the door to the run-down cabin in the woods and walked in followed by the rest of the group, "So here it is, our little home away from home, we usually hide out here from you and your sisters when we get in trouble… we come here a lot" Brick explained

Bubbles looked around in curiosity, "Wait, isn't this Fuzzy Lumpkins' old cabin?"

"Used to be" Butch said, "But he hasn't been here for years"

"What happened to him?"

"Nobody knows" Boomer answered, "Some say he was captured and put in a zoo to be studied, others say he was locked up in an insane asylum"

"I think he got really drunk one day and accidentally shot himself" Brick said before pointing his hand at his head, in what would be the shape of a gun if he had fingers, and saying "Pew"

Bubbles shuddered at the thought and tried to change the subject, "So what did you guys grab back at the store?"

Boomer grinned, "Well, I managed to snag a couple of these before we got caught" he said as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket

Bubbles was a bit weary "Cigarettes, you know those can cause really bad health problems, right?"

Brick thought about it "I mean, that's true with normal people, but maybe we're more resistant because of our powers. Does that make sense?"

Butch shrugged "Only one way to find out, hand me one Boom"

Boomer unwrapped the pack and distributed the smokes to everyone when he realized a slight problem, "I don't suppose anyone's got a light?"

A collective groan rang out from the boys before Bubbles spoke up, "Uh guys" she focused her laser vision on the tip of the cigarette and ignited it "Superpowers, remember?"

After the boys lit up and took their first drag they all burst out into a collective coughing fit, all except Butch who simply shrugged, "I like it" he said as he took another drag

Brick stopped coughing and took another drag as well, "That's gonna take a little getting used to"

"I'm not gonna get used to it." Bubbles said as she tossed hers in the fireplace

"Yeah, same here" Boomer said as he did the same, "Ugh, my throat is burning"

Bubbles smiled as she pulled out her bag of stolen candy "Is it burning too much for you to have a piece of this?"

Boomer's face lit up, "I wouldn't turn down candy if my throat was on fire!" he said as he took a handful from the bag

Brick tossed his cigarette in the fireplace as well and took his own handful, "Chocolate beats tobacco, hands down"

Butch just kept smoking, earning looks from the rest of the group, "What?"

"Come on Butch, put it out and have some candy" Bubbles said

Butch shook his head, "No thanks, chocolate has sugar and sugar turns into bubbling fat" he said before taking yet another drag

Bubbles rolled her eyes at his reasoning "Oh come on, I'm made of sugar and I'm not fat"

Butch smirked "Well…"

"Oh shut up Butch!" Brick said as he turned to Bubbles "Bubbles, you're not fat, you're beautiful", Brick's eyes widened and his face turned red as he realized what he'd just said "I mean no you're not, I mean you are but… I mean, I don't know what I mean" He panicked to think of something to say, "BUTCH, JUST EAT THE GODDAMN CHOCOLATE!" he shouted in an effort to change the subject

Bubbles giggled at his display, 'He's so cute when he's flustered' she thought to herself, regardless she decided to help the poor boy out, "How about this Butch, I dare you to put out the cigarette and have some chocolate"

Butch's eyes widened at the proposal "Are you challenging me to a game of dares?"

Bubbles shrugged "I guess so"

Butch extinguished the cigarette on his shoe and grabbed a handful of candy, "I'm warning you, I've never lost a game of dares in my life" he said unwrapping the candy and eating it one by one until it was gone, "Alright, now it's your turn" he thought for a second on what he'd have her do, "I dare you to say something nice about me"

Bubbles looked at him curiously "That's it?"

"Yeah, and it's gotta be genuine, not like that crap Boomer pulled yesterday, you've gotta tell me one positive thing you think about me" Butch explained

"Alright", Bubbles thought for a minute before she came to her answer "I admire your attitude, you never take anyone's crap and you never back down from a challenge, it's something I've always wished I could do but could never bring myself to" she explained, much to the boys' surprise, "Now I dare you to say something nice about me"

Butch nodded, "Alright, when Brick first told me you were joining the group, I was pissed, I didn't think you had what it took and that you'd drag us all down because of it"

Bubbles crossed her arms "I don't think you've got a good grasp on the whole 'nice' concept"

"Shut up, I'm getting to it" he said, "I didn't think you were Rowdyruff material, but in the past few days you've shown that you've got more potential than I thought, I'm almost kind of proud in a way, and maybe someday I'll really be able to see you as one of the Boys", the boys were all shocked at what was definitely the nicest thing Butch has ever said to anyone.

"Wow, thanks Butch, that really means a lot to me, especially coming from you" Bubbles said with a warm smile, "I guess it's your turn now, what do I have to do?"

Butch smirked "I dare you to kiss Brick"

"WHAT?!" Bubbles and Brick shouted in unison

"On the lips, for at least thirty seconds" he elaborated

"Why would you even want that?" Bubbles asked

"Because the tension between you two is starting to get on my nerves, so pucker up or lose the game, your choice"

Bubbles turned to look Brick in the eyes, "I mean, should we?" she asked

Brick nervously rubbed his arm "I guess, only if you want to that is"

Bubbles nodded, she then closed her eyes and leaned in towards Brick as he did the same, and then they kissed, on the lips, for forty-three seconds, and then they separated, "How was that?" Bubbles asked

"Good, it was good" Brick said, "Was uh, was that your first?", she nodded "Mine too"

They both turned back to the others to see Butch nodding in approval and Boomer on the verge of squealing, "Oh my god, you two are so adorable!"

"Good job Bubbles, I almost thought you wouldn't do it" Butch said, "So does this mean you two are finally together?"

Bubbles and Brick looked at each other in confirmation and then looked back, "Yeah, I guess we are" Bubbles said

"Good" Butch said, "Alright, your turn, and keep in mind I never back down from a dare"

Bubbles thought of what she should say "And I can dare you to do anything?"

"Yep"

"Anything at all, no matter how painful, wrong, or degrading it may be?"

"Do your worst"

"Alright", Bubbles smirked deviously at what she had in mind, "I dare you to kiss Boomer"

"WHAT?!" all the boys shouted in unison

"On the lips, for at least thirty seconds" she elaborated

"Why would you even want that?!" Butch asked

Bubbles kept her devious smile "Because Butch, I want to see you lose and I know even you don't have the balls to do something like this"

Butch's eyes narrowed at her challenge, he quickly turned toward his brother "Pucker up Boom"

"Oh god n-" Butch's lips were on his before he could protest, much to the surprise of Bubbles who genuinely did not think he'd actually do it

Butch was so intent on winning, he didn't even notice Blossom and Buttercup smashing through the door, "Alright creeps, nobody move and-" Blossom cut herself off when she noticed the scene she'd just walked into "What the hell is going on here?!"

Finally noticing that they were no longer alone, Butch separated from Boomer feeling embarrassed, "Oh thank god, the fuzz is here" Boomer said relieved

Blossom and Buttercup stood in shock at what they just witnessed, "Uh, it's not what it looks like, we're just playing a game" Butch tried to explain

"Yeah, and you lost by the way, that was only twenty-eight seconds" Brick pointed out

"GODDAMMIT!"

Blossom snapped back to reality "Look, we don't care about your stupid weird games!"

"Yeah, we're here because you creeps robbed a convenience store and corrupted our sister!" Buttercup added

"Yeah, now line up and empty your pockets!"

The boys all rolled their eyes and did as they were told, as soon as they were in position Blossom confronted them all personally, starting with Boomer, "Here, I didn't even like them anyway" he said as he handed her the pack of cigarettes.

She then moved on to Butch, who was a little more stubborn "I don't have anything"

"Don't give me that crap, hand it over" Blossom said

"Or what", he smirked, "You gonna frisk me?"

"No" She smirked in return "Buttercup will" she gestured to Buttercup, who stood by the door cracking her knuckles

Butch just rolled his eyes "Fine" he pulled a rolled up magazine out of his pocket and handed it over, Blossom unrolled it to reveal it as a porno mag with an attractive redheaded model on the cover

"Ugh, seriously?" she shook her head and moved on to Brick, "This should be good, what did you take? A case of beer? Some cheap gas station liquor?", he pulled out a plastic rose from his pocket earning a confused look from Blossom "Are you joking?"

"It was supposed to be a gift" he said bitterly

Blossom scoffed "Like anyone would ever be with you" she took the fake flower and moved on to the final Rowdyruff in the line sighing in disappointment as she approached her, "Bubbles, how could you? I know you're upset, but stealing? You know better than that, what do you think the Professor would say right now?"

Bubbles lowered her head in shame on the verge of tears, much to the displeasure of Brick "Hey lay off her!" he said

"QUIET!" Blossom shouted as she smacked him hard enough to knock him to the ground

Bubbles gasped, she wasn't crying anymore, but instead seething with rage, seeing Brick get hit like that sent her right over the edge, because not even a second later she tackled Blossom to the ground and started beating the living hell out of her, "KEEP YOUR STINKING HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU BITCH!" she screamed as she continued the onslaught

"Oh hell yeah, CAT FIGHT!" Butch shouted as he watched the beatdown

Boomer and Buttercup had to pry her off and hold her back while Blossom recovered, Blossom spit out some blood as she got up from the floor and processed what just happened, "What the hell Bubbles? What do you mean boyfriend? Don't tell me you're dating this loser"

"YES I AM, AND SO HELP ME IF YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN I'LL STRANGLE YOU WITH THAT STUPID PINK BOW OF YOURS!" Bubbles shouted, still seething with rage

Blossom was getting fed up with this, "That's it, this little rebellious streak of yours ends tonight, we are going home where we are going to settle this once and for all!"

"No, we're going to settle this right here right now, I am going home, with the boys, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Bubbles, you don't have a choice, we're taking you whether you like it or not" Buttercup said

Bubbles pulled her arm out of Buttercup's grip and scoffed "And how are you gonna make me? We had a hard enough time fighting the boys when it was an even match, now it's four on two and I like our odds"

Blossom thought about this, 'She's right, Buttercup and I can't take on the boys and a pissed off Bubbles', "Okay fine, maybe we can't force you to go, but are you really just going to abandon your family for these losers?"

Bubbles looked at said "losers", at Brick who she had just shared her first kiss with, at Boomer who she's come to see as a brother, and even at Butch who was just starting to grow on her, then she looked at Blossom and Buttercup who've been with her since the very beginning, they were her sisters, she still loved them, and she always would no matter what.

Bubbles started walking toward the door, "Bubbles, what are you doing?" Blossom asked

She gestured for the guys to follow her, which they did, "Bubbles, no" Buttercup said

As the four of them approached the door, Blossom spoke out one more time "Bubbles, it's them or us, if you go out that door, you will never be a Powerpuff Girl again, you'll be no different to us than any other villain and we will treat you as such!"

Bubbles turned around to face her sisters, "See ya around guys", she then turned back and flew away with the boys

Buttercup angrily rushed to the door and yelled to the sky "FINE, GO AHEAD AND LEAVE, SEE IF I CARE, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!"

The Ruffs flew home in silence, Bubbles kept a stoic expression the whole way there. When they entered the lair, Bubbles grabbed Brick's hand and led him upstairs to her room where she sat him down on the bed, she locked the door and walked back to sit next to him, all while keeping the same blank expression on her face.

Then she started to cry, she collapsed into Brick's arms where he held her tightly trying to comfort her as she let loose all her emotions into his shirt, "W-what did I d-do?" she sobbed

"I think you just walked out on your sisters" Brick answered

"W-why did I do th-that?"

"I don't know"

"D-did I m-make the r-right choice?"

"I don't know"

"Are th- are they gonna hate me f-forever?"

"I don't think so"

"Is there- is there anything you do know?"

"I know that no matter what happens, I'll be here for you, because I care about you, and I don't want to see you hurt"

"Y-you p-promise?"

"I promise"

And with that, she felt a little better, just to know there was someone there for her was enough, usually it would be her sisters, but now she had Brick, her boyfriend, and that thought almost made everything alright.

 **A/N: Goddamn, lots of drama going on here, but also lots of cute BuBrick stuff, so ya gotta take the cute with the horrifyingly depressing, I'm not ashamed to admit that I shed a few tears while writing this chapter, but it's like the saying goes "You've gotta wreck a few childhoods to tell a story", or something like that**

 **Now imagine if I was some kind of horrible monster and ended the story here, how crazy would that be? But I won't, I'm not quite that evil. Nah, I've still got some stuff I want to do, so be sure to follow and review.**


	5. Crushes, carnies, and drugs, oh my

Brick woke up the next morning, his shirt still damp with tears. As he gained awareness of the world around him he realized that he wasn't alone and that his chest was currently being used as a pillow for his girlfriend. 'Bubbles?' he thought as he started remembering the events of last night, he grew sad at the thought of her crying and he couldn't help but feel like what happened last night was partially his fault, "Don't worry Bubbles, I'll think of some way to make you feel better, I promise" he said quietly

She smiled at his words, "Thanks Brick, you're the best"

Brick's eyes widened in surprise, "You're awake?"

"Yep, I have been for a few minutes" she answered, "You're really cute when you're asleep, you know"

Brick shook his head "I'm never cute, I'm drop dead gorgeous"

Bubbles smirked "You're cute, like an adorable little kitten"

Brick rolled his eyes "Whatever, I've gotta take a piss so get off"

" _Wow, you have such a romantic way with words_ " She said sarcastically as she rolled off of him

He got up and smirked, "Don't worry, I'll be back, then I can show you how much of a poet I can be", Brick then unlocked the door and walked out, running into Butch in the hall

Butch looked at him, surprised to see him coming out of Bubbles' room, "Damn" he smirked "Nice going bro"

"Shut up" he said as he walked to the bathroom

While Bubbles waited for him to return, she noticed that he'd forgotten his hat which had apparently fallen off sometime during the night, she grinned as she picked it up.

A few minutes later, Brick came back into the room to see Bubbles wearing his hat, he felt the top of his head, not realizing he didn't have it on in the first place, "Give it back" he said simply

Bubbles laughed and shook her head "Nope, I look super cute in it"

While he couldn't argue with that, he still wanted it back, the hat's a part of his look, he needed it back, "Come on, give it" he said

Bubbles laughed again, "Hm, I might give it back, on one condition"

Brick grinned at the girl's antics "And what would that be?"

"I remember a certain someone saying something about showing me how much of a poet he can be" she said

He rolled his eyes but decided to play along anyway, "Fine, _roses are red, violets are blue, give me my hat back or I'll take it from you_ "

Bubbles thought about it for a second "Hm… nope, I don't think so"

Brick smirked, "Well alright then" he flew over to the bed and caught Bubbles before she could react and held her down

"Okay, you got me. Now what are you gonna do with me" she smirked

Brick leaned in and kissed her deeply, taking his hat back while she was distracted, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss, a second later however, her eyes snapped open in surprise as she felt Bricks tongue enter her mouth, she gently pushed him off almost instantly, "Too much?" he asked

"Just a little"

"Sorry", brick sat up and nervously rubbed his neck "I didn't mean to make you… you know"

Bubbles shook her head, "It's fine, I just wasn't expecting it" she explained, "Wanna go grab some breakfast?" she asked trying to change the subject

Brick smiled "Sure. But you might want to brush your teeth first" he said as he walked out.

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Meanwhile, at the Utonium residence, the girls hadn't slept all night, Blossom was pacing the room as Buttercup sat on her bed reading her book of flower names, "I just can't believe her, how could she just walk out on us like that?"

Buttercup shrugged, not looking up from her book "I don't know"

"I mean, it's just so unlike her, Bubbles is the last person I would expect to turn to a life of crime" Blossom said as she continued pacing

Buttercup just continued to read with a blank expression on her face "Yeah, but she did, nothing we can do about it now"

Blossom stopped pacing and turned to face her sister "How can you be so relaxed?! Our sister is gone! She's turned over to the dark side!"

Buttercup finally looked up from her book, "Yeah, she did, and guess what, I don't care! She made it pretty clear that she doesn't really care about us, so why should I care about her?! If she wants to go around shoplifting and blowing stuff up that's fine with me, she'd just better be ready when we come around to stop her" she went back to reading her book, "As far as I'm concerned, I've only got one sister now"

Blossom was absolutely shocked, "You can't really mean that, can you?"

"I can, and I do" Buttercup answered bluntly, "Hey, what do you think of the name Belladonna?" she asked trying to change the subject

"Bella- what? What are you talking about?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "I'm asking for your opinion, do you think it sounds cool enough?"

Blossom looked at her sister confusedly "Cool enough for what?"

"For my name, I'm thinking of changing it" she explained, "So what do you think?"

"Buttercup, we need to stay focused on what we're gonna do about Bubbles!" Blossom shouted

"Here's what I'm gonna do" she closed her book and stood up, "I'm going out, see ya around" she then walked to the window and flew away

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom shouted, she sighed in defeat and sat on her bed, burying her face in her hands "I'm supposed to be a leader, I had one job, hold the team together, and I blew it. God, how could I let this happen" she started to lightly sob when she felt someone sit down next to her.

She looked up to see that it was none other than the Professor with a concerned expression on his face, "Sweetie, it's not your fault. This whole situation has taken a toll on all of us, but you can't blame yourself"

Blossom sniffed and wiped her tears away "Then who do I blame?"

"Nobody in particular. Not every battle you face will be against an enemy you can fight, sometimes our greatest enemy is a changing world that you can't do anything about, and that would appear to be the foe you're facing right now" The Professor explained

Blossom sobbed "I just want things to go back to how they were. Professor, I want my sisters back"

He looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Blossom, but I can't help you with that, all we can really do is hope for the best"

She looked up at him in desperation "Don't tell me that, please don't tell me that, you always tell me that everything's gonna be okay and that it'll all work out, and then I feel better. Please tell me it'll be alright" any tears she was holding back were now flowing freely, "Please daddy, I'm so scared"

Her father held her as she cried into his coat, "I'm sorry Blossom, but just remember, whatever happens, I'll be here for you"

Blossom continued to cry "H-how can you be so c-calm?"

"I'm a father, I have to be strong enough for all of us" he answered, in reality he was even more scared than Blossom, and he knew as soon as he was alone he'd cry twice as hard, but right now he needed to stay strong for her, this time he needed the be the hero.

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Buttercup opened the door to the shack and looked around, she saw Ace crashed out on the couch and smirked as she thought of the perfect way to wake him up, she floated over to him and spoke right into his ear "Ace, there's some skank at the door that says she's pregnant with your kid"

His eyes immediately shot open and he jumped to his feet "SHE'S LYIN', I WAS WEARIN' A RUBBER, IF THAT BITCH THINKS SHE'S GETTIN' ANY CASH OUTTA ME SHE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMIN'!", Ace noticed Buttercup laughing her ass off at his reaction and calmed down, "Jesus Christ Bud, don't scare me like that, ya tryin' to give me a heart attack or somethin'?"

She waited until her laughter died down enough to give a coherent response "Aw man, you should've seen the look on your face"

Ace rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, real funny"

Buttercup smirked "It was hilarious. So, who'd you think it was?"

Ace smirked "Can't say. Wouldn't want you gettin' jealous and burnin' down her house or somethin'"

She laughed "Jealous? What are you, my boyfriend now?"

"Oh come on, we both know you've had a crush on me for years"

Buttercup rolled her eyes " _Yep, you caught me, there's nothing I want more than to be swept off my feet by Ace Copular, every night I dream of our honeymoon in your crappy little shack made of garbage_ " she said sarcastically but only half joking

"Smartass. Anyway, I'm sure ya didn't just come all the way over here to confess your love for me at-" he looked at his watch "Eight in the mornin'?! What the hell, it's like the middle of the night!"

Buttercup laughed "I wanted to get your opinion on my new name"

"Alright, let's hear it" Ace said with interest

She smiled "What do you think of Belladonna Utonium?"

Ace nodded in approval, "Yeah, I like it, I think it suits ya"

Her smile widened "Thanks, I thought so too, the book Grubber gave me said that the flower is really poisonous, I kinda figured that fit me pretty well, plus I think it sounds really cool"

Ace nodded "Yeah, ya know what else it means?"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow in curiosity "What?"

He smirked, "It's Italian for beautiful woman"

"Huh, I didn't know that", she paused in thought for a moment as something occurred to her "Wait, how did you know that"

Ace grinned "What, ya sayin' I don't strike ya as the worldly type?"

Buttercup grinned in return "I'm just surprised you could learn another language with how much you already butcher your own"

Ace rolled his eyes, "You're really freakin' annoying, ya know that? I guess ya really are one of the gang"

Buttercup laughed lightly " _Oh great, I can't wait to put that on my resume_. Anyway, you didn't answer my question"

"Alright ya nosy little runt, I'll tell ya" he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag as he started his explanation, "I learned it from my mother, it was her first language so she spoke it a lot around the house, she was a, what do ya call it… impotent?"

"Immigrant" Buttercup corrected

"That's it. Yeah, she moved from Italy to New York where she met my father, may he burn in Hell"

"Was he not a good guy?"

Ace laughed "He was a piece of shit and I'm glad he's dead, I just wish he suffered a little more, cancer was too good for that bastard"

"Jeez, isn't that kind of harsh" Buttercup said in shock

Ace shrugged as he took another drag "Probably, but he was pretty harsh too when he was beatin' the shit outta me and ma", he sighed "Poor ma, she died not too long after we moved to Townsville, she had a, you know…" Ace tapped his chest trying to remember

"Heart attack?" Buttercup guessed

"Yeah, that's it", he laughed "Ya know it's funny, she always told me I was gonna find a nice belladonna one day, but she probably didn't think it'd be a thirteen year old girl that hangs out at my house and drinks all my soda"

Buttercup crossed her arms "I'm fourteen next month and you told me to help myself"

Ace rolled his eyes " _Of course, how silly of me_ " he said sarcastically and sighed, "God I miss her". After putting out his cigarette, he was surprised to feel Buttercup wrap him in a hug "Uh, what are ya doin'?"

"Hugging you, stupid"

"Why?"

"Because that was the saddest story I've ever heard, now shut up and enjoy it before I come to my senses" she answered, keeping her tough demeanor

Ace simply shrugged and wrapped his arm around her in return "Thanks… this is nice", they sat quietly in that position for a while, only separating when they heard the rest of the gang start to wake up.

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Bubbles and Brick flew over the city looking for a place to get breakfast, "There's one!" Bubbles exclaimed as she spotted a small diner

Before he could react, Brick felt his girlfriend grab his hand and pull him with her down to the sidewalk and into the diner where she found them a place to sit, the whole series of events happened so quickly that Brick didn't even realize his surroundings had changed, he looked around confusedly as his mind processed what had just happened and rolled his eyes when he'd figured it out " _Yeah Bubbles that place looks great, we should go in and find a seat. Oh wait we already did, sorry_ _I didn't notice,_ _I was kind of distracted by that sound barrier you broke_ " he said sarcastically

Bubbles giggled "Sorry about that, I guess I got a little excited. I mean, this is our first date after all" she said with a large smile

Brick smiled at her enthusiasm "Yeah, I guess it is"

A waitress approached their table and handed them two menus, "Here you go kids, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Could I get an iced tea, please?" Bubbles asked sweetly

"Of course. And for you, young man?"

"Just a coke… uh, please" Brick said trying not to sound rude

"Sure thing"

As the waitress walked away to get their drinks, Bubbles smirked at her boyfriend "I never thought I'd hear the P word come out of your mouth"

Brick looked at her confusedly "What? When did I ever say that around you?"

Bubbles shook her head "No, I mean please"

"Oh" he said in realization, "I thought you meant… never mind. So, see anything you like?" he asked, changing the subject

She looked at the menu, "I don't know, the pancakes sound good but they're kind of pricey"

The waitress returned with their drinks "Oh don't you worry about that sweetie, you're covered under our policy" she gestured to a sign that read 'People who eat free: The Powerpuff Girls and Ringo Starr'

Bubbles smiled "Wow, that's so cool!"

Brick smiled as well "Yeah, that sounds way better than just running out before the check shows up"

The waitress laughed "Try to hold on to this one Bubbles, he's funny, cute too"

Bubbles nodded "Yep, like an adorable little kitten"

The girls laughed as Brick crossed his arms in a huff, "Alright, what'll it be"

"Pancakes please!" Bubbles said excitedly

"I guess I'll get the pancakes too… please" Brick said

"You got it" the waitress said, taking back the menus and walking away

"Wow, two pleases in one day? I must be rubbing off on you" Bubbles smirked, sipping her iced tea

Brick rolled his eyes "Dream on, I'm still the same asshole I've always been"

"Maybe" Bubbles shrugged, "But you're my asshole now"

Brick smirked "Swearing again? Maybe I'm the one rubbing off on you"

Bubbles scoffed jokingly "You wish, I'm still as much of a lady as ever"

"Yeah" Brick sipped his coke "But now you're my lady, and don't ever forget it"

She grinned, "I'm sure a kiss would help remind me"

He grinned in return and leaned into a kiss that probably would've led to a full make out session had the waitress not shown up with their food, "Alright now settle down, you kids enjoy your pancakes and let me know if you need anything else"

Bubbles smiled "Sure thing, thank you ma'am!"

"Yeah, thanks"

The waitress walked away with a grin as Brick and Bubbles dug into their meals. Bubbles, however, stopped eating after she thought of something, "Hey Brick" Brick looked up from his food to acknowledge her, "What would you have done if I went?"

Brick swallowed his food and looked at her confusedly "What do you mean?"

"Last night, if I'd listened to my sisters and went with them, what would you have done?" she elaborated

Brick thought about it for a second and shrugged "I'd probably have been pretty pissed, I might've torn up the cabin and burned the whole forest down, but then I'd calm down and realize there's nothing I could do. I mean, I couldn't really be mad at you for not wanting to be with me, right? So yeah, I'd throw a tantrum, maybe be a little sad for a while, then move on with my life"

Bubbles nodded "That sounds… surprisingly reasonable, except maybe the 'Burning down the forest' part, I think that's a bit of an overreaction"

Brick grinned "I like to think of it as a reasonable overreaction"

She giggled "Sure, whatever you say", her smile died down as she thought more about it "But that didn't happen, I didn't go with them, and I chose you over my own family"

Brick held her hand "You know I would never ask you to do that"

She smiled "Yeah, I know. Thanks Brick"

"No problem. Anyway, eat up, we've got a whole pocket full of cash to blow today, compliments of Mr. Mojo Jojo" Brick smirked while holding up a large clip of money

"Woah, he gave you all that?" Bubbles asked

"Of course he did, he just doesn't know it yet"

"Don't you think he'll be mad?"

Brick shrugged "Probably, but I can deal with that later. Besides, how much money could he really need?"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Mojo, Butch, and Boomer walk into an ice cream parlor and approach the counter where a cheery young man addresses them "Welcome to Dairy World ice cream parlor, what can I get for you three today?"

"Hello good sir, I, Mojo Jojo, and my sons, Butch and Boomer would like to purchase three ice cream cones with the respective flavors of vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry" Mojo says

The young man rings up the order "Alright sir, that'll be four dollars and fifty cents"

Mojo digs into his pocket for his cash when he realizes it's empty, "Curses" he growled

"What's wrong?" Butch asked

"It would appear that your brother has stolen my currency, yet again" Mojo explained

"Does this mean we're not getting ice cream?" Boomer asked sadly

Mojo smiled "Of course we are still getting ice cream, it is just a matter of making a slight adjustment to our order" he explained before turning back to the clerk "Young man, do you recall a minute ago when I said I would like to buy three ice cream cones?"

"Yes sir, yes I do" he answered in his cheery tone

"Well that statement still stands, excluding the part about buying them" he said, pulling out a futuristic ray gun and pointing it at the clerk "If that is not too much trouble, of course"

"Uh, yes sir, three ice cream cones, no charge, no problem" he said nervously as he started scooping the ice cream, "Will there be anything else?"

Mojo thought for a moment "Hmm, I suppose since I am already threatening you there would be no harm in asking you to also empty out the cash register and hand over the money to me"

The clerk was sweating nervously, "No sir, no harm at all" he said, putting all the money in a bag and handing it over, fearing for his life

Mojo smiled and put the gun away "It has been a pleasure doing business with you", he pulled a dollar from the bag and put it in the tip jar, "You enjoy that, the great Mojo Jojo does not give out tips to just anyone" he exclaimed as he and the boys left, eating their ice cream

"Way to go dad!" Butch exclaimed

"That was kind of mean though, that guy seemed really nice" Boomer pointed out

"You make an excellent point Boomer, he was rather nice, and now he has an empty cash register and three cones worth of missing ice cream, I however now have a large bag of money and three ice cream cones" Mojo explained, "So what have we learned today?"

"Nice guys finish last!" Butch exclaimed

"Never get a job in food service?" Boomer guessed

Mojo smiled "Very good Butch, and yes Boomer that is also a good lesson to take from this experience. Well done"

"So where are we gonna spend the loot?" Butch asked

Mojo thought about it "Hmm, I could invest it in some new tools and equipment for future plans of world domination, however since this is a family excursion, I suggest we use it to indulge in something more enjoyable for all of us. So, what will it be?"

As the boys thought about something they could do, they walked past a flyer that said 'Carnival in town, fun for all ages excluding babies and the elderly', Boomer snatched the flyer from its place and showed it to Mojo, "LET'S GO HERE!" he shouted excitedly

Butch nodded in agreement "Yeah, let's do it!"

Mojo examined the flyer "The carnival? Yes, that does sound rather enjoyable" he smiled, "Then let us proceed to the carnival"

They all let out a collective cheer and made their way to where the flyer said to go

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Mojo, Butch, and Boomer approached the carnival entrance which was being manned by a teenager, clearly stoned out of his mind "Uh, like, hey dude, can I help you?"

"Yes, I, Mojo Jojo, and my sons, Butch and Boomer would like to enter your pavilion of merriment in exchange for the amount of currency you charge for entry, an amount that I will gladly pay, for I, Mojo Jojo, have recently come into a reasonably large sum of money. Now, how much will you be charging my good man?"

As Mojo finished his monologue, the teenager just gave him a blank stare "Dude, are you a monkey?"

Mojo gave an irritated expression "Yes, yes I am. Now I will ask you once more, how much currency must I give you in exchange for entrance?"

The stoner started giggling wildly "Holy crap, you're a talking green monkey, no way dude!"

Mojo grew visibly angry "THAT IS IT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!" he started to pull out his ray gun, only to be stopped by Boomer

"Dad put it away. I've got this", Boomer floated up to the teenager and put on a fake stoner voice as he spoke "Hey, what's up my dude?"

"Not much little flying dude, what can I do for you?" he asked, giving Boomer a high five

"Aw man, I was just wondering how much it would cost for me, my dad, and my bro to get in" he explained

The stoner thought for a minute "Uh, that's like three people, right? Let's see, three people for five bucks each, I think that's like twenty-five bucks, right?"

Boomer nodded "Totally, I'm pretty sure that's exactly how much it is, so hand it over so we can go in"

The stoner nodded while pulling out his wallet, "No problem little dude"

He handed Boomer the money which he happily took, "Thanks man, have a righteous day!"

"You too dudes!"

The group walked into the fair, "Dumbass" Boomer said under his breath with a grin

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Meanwhile over the city, Brick leads a blindfolded Bubbles toward the carnival, "Brick, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise, that's kind of why you're blindfolded" he pointed out

Bubbles giggled "Where'd you even get a blindfold anyway?"

"Well…" Brick looked at his sleeveless left arm, feeling stupid, "It's not important. Anyway, we're here"

As they approached the fair Brick removed the piece of cloth from his girlfriend's face, looking at it and regretting his impulsive decision to rip it off in the first place, as Bubbles looked forward with excitement, she then turned to hug her boyfriend "Oh Brick this is amazing, we're gonna have so much fun, what happened to your shirt?"

He threw the sleeve away "Uh, nothing, it's always been like this" he lied

Bubbles crossed her arms and gave him an accusatory look "Really, you're trying to tell me you've always worn a shirt with one sleeve"

Brick looked at her with fake confidence "Yes I have, it's called a half tank it's what all the cool kids are wearing"

Bubbles laughed "You're so cute when you're lying through your teeth"

Brick rolled his eyes "Whatever, let's just go"

He held her hand as they walked to the entrance, where they were greeted by the stoned teenager, "Hey dude, nice half tank"

"Thank you" Brick said, giving Bubbles an undeserved 'I told you so' look, "How much to get in?" he asked

"Aw man, let me think, so there's like, two of you? That's gonna be like forty-seven bucks" he pulled out his wallet "Oh crap, I gave all my money to that flying blue guy, will you take a credit card?"

Brick looked at him confusedly "Uh, sure?"

The stoner handed him his card "Here you go bro, you and your lady have fun"

Brick took the card and pocketed it "Uh, thanks man"

"No problemo dude!" he said as they walked away "Man, I am amazing at this job!"

Bubbles and Brick walked into the fair feeling very confused, "What the heck just happened?" Bubbles asked

"I have no idea" Brick answered

"Did we- did we just rob that guy?"

"I don't think so" Brick said while pulling out the card to look at it, "Whatever it was, I know someone who's gonna have a good night on Amazon"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Blossom stares out the window of the Professor's car as he drives, "Cheer up sweetie, we're having a nice father-daughter outing, just the two of us, doesn't that sound fun?"

She shrugged "Yeah, I guess", she sighed "I'm sorry Professor, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I'm just feeling a little stressed out right now"

"I know sweetie, but that's why we're doing this, you deserve a break from everything and this is the perfect way to clear your head"

Blossom smiled "Maybe you're right", her smile dropped and her eyes widened as she thought of something "Oh my gosh, what if we see Bubbles there, she loves carnivals"

"Calm down Blossom, if we do happen to run into her then we politely say hi and go our separate ways, as much as I love your sister, this day is all about you, okay?"

Blossom settled down a bit and smiled "Okay, thanks dad"

After finding a parking spot, the two made their way to the entrance where the Professor greeted the stoned teenager, "Excuse me young man, how much for two people?"

The stoner pulled out his wallet again "Oh, well, I already gave away all my money and my credit card. Here, I'll just give you my social, got a pen?"

The Professor shook his head "Wait, what are you talking about?"

The stoner looked at him confusedly "The entry price, don't I have to pay you for entry?"

"No no no, what on Earth would give you that idea?"

"The floating blue guy and his pet monkey" he answered like it was the most normal thing in the world

The Professor nodded "Ah yes, I see" he reached into his jacket "Here's our ten dollars for entry along with some pamphlets on the dangers of recreational drug use" he handed them over "Have a pleasant day and please consider getting help" he said as he and Blossom entered the fair

The stoner looked confusedly at the items he'd just recieved "Wait… huh?", as he thought about what had just happened, he saw the Gangreen Gang walk past him, "Hey wait a minute, I've just been told that you guys have gotta pay"

Ace walked over and confronted him, "Is that so?"

"Uh, yeah, that'll be, oh god there's a lot of you guys, let's see, one, two, three-"

As he was counting, Ace slammed the poor guy's head down on the counter and grabbed him by the collar, getting a good look at him "Jesus Christ, your eyes are even redder than mine, what've ya got back there"

"A bag of weed and some LSD" he answered quickly, clearly terrified

"Hand em over" Ace commanded

He did as he was told "Here you go man, I was just thinking about quitting anyway"

Ace grabbed the stuff and put it in his vest pocket, "Pleasure doin' business with ya" Ace gestured for the boys to follow him as he walked in

Buttercup, who was disguised in jeans, a green T-Shirt, and black hoodie, walked next to Ace "Did you really need to do that? I would've payed"

"No way, I said it was my treat and I meant it. Besides, we got a bag of weed and some acid out of the deal, so I'd say it was well worth it"

She crossed her arms "You're not really gonna take that crap, are you?"

Ace shrugged "I was planning to. Why ya want one? It makes goin' on rides a hell of a lot funner"

"Drugs are bad, and funner isn't a word" Buttercup said simply

"Alright" Ace pulled out a handful from the bag and held it out to the rest of the gang, "Ya take one at most, I don't wanna hear later about how much you guys are freakin' out" he explained as the whole gang took one

Buttercup watched as they all dropped their respective hits, "Alright, gimme one"

Ace looked at her apprehensively "Ya sure? What happened to little miss straight edge"

She held her hand out "I'm sure"

She said she was sure, but Ace wasn't, he debated himself on whether or not this was a good idea, and he was sure it wasn't, "Alright" he broke a tab in half and kneeled down to her level "You can have half of mine, stay close to me at all times, do not leave my side, and if ya start freakin' out you let me know right away, got it?"

Buttercup looked at him in shock, she'd never seen him this serious before, she nodded "Yeah, I got it"

Ace reluctantly handed it over and they both took their halves at the same time, "Let me know when that starts to kick in, and remember that I'll be here for ya'", Buttercup nodded again while Ace was partly hoping that someone sold that stupid kid a bag of aspirin

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Mojo and the boys were walking down the midway looking for a game to play, "Step right up, step right up, knock down the bottles and win a prize! You sir, with the green shirt, you look like a strong young man, care for a challenge?"

Butch smirked "I never turn down a challenge"

The carny smirked in return "That's what I like to hear. Well the challenge is simple enough, ya get three balls, knock em down in one shot win a big prize, two shots win a medium, and three gets you a small"

"What if he doesn't knock them down at all?" Boomer asked

"Well in that case, he goes home a loser and a disgrace not only to himself but all his ancestors as well. That was a joke kiddo, but regardless, if ya lose ya don't get squat"

Butch's smirk grew wider as he set five bucks on the counter "Set me up", the carny put three balls on the counter and Butch lined up his first shot, he did not need a second

 **CRASH**

The carny stared in confusion "How the hell did you do that? I had those nailed dow-" he shook his head "I mean congratulations kid, you're the first one who's ever been able to beat my challenge"

"That's what I like to hear" Butch said, his smirk wider than ever

"Here ya go kid, ya won a Puff" he said as he handed Butch an almost life-sized stuffed replica of Blossom

Boomer started laughing "Nice win Butch, maybe this one will actually like you back"

"Shutup before I kick your ass!" Butch threatened

Boomer just kept laughing "Oh come on, just admit you've got a crush on her"

"ALRIGHT, FINE! YOU WANT ME TO ADMIT IT, I'LL ADMIT IT! I HAVE A CRUSH ON BLOSSOM UTONIUM! THERE YA HAPPY?! I THINK SHE'S REALLY SMART AND PRETTY, NOW GET THE HELL OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT!" he finished yelling and started panting in anger

Boomer just stared at him with a blank expression "Uh, bro?"

"What, what the hell do you want now?!"

"She's right behind you"

Butch laughed "Oh yeah like I'm really gonna fall for that"

"Hi Butch", Butch's eyes went wide when he heard the familiar feminine voice, he turned around slowly to see Blossom standing right behind him with her arms crossed

"You uh… you didn't happen to hear that, did you?" he asked, hoping on the non-existent possibility that she'd gone temporarily deaf before he went on his tirade

"Every word of it" she said simply as he looked at her in what appeared to be fear, she smirked "So, you think I'm really smart and pretty, huh?"

The long forgotten carny looked on at the scene, heavily entertained "This was so worth the fifty bucks that plushie cost me"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

 **"** I think it stopped" Brick said as he uncovered his ears

"Jeez, and I thought my sonic screams were loud" Bubbles said as she uncovered hers as well

"Did that voice sound kind of familiar to you, like it was someone we know?" Brick asked while trying to stop the ringing in his ears

"Yeah, it kind of sounded like…"

"Butch" they said simultaneously

"Should we go see what's going on?" Bubbles asked

Brick shrugged "I mean, we kinda have to, right?"

They grabbed each other by the hand and flew off in the direction they heard the shouting come from, "I can't wait to see what set him off this time" Bubbles said

As the two of them flew away, they hadn't noticed that they were being watched by a tripped out Buttercup and Ace, "Oh god my sisters are here, what if they see me with you" she gasped "What if the Professor's here, he's gonna know I'm on drugs! Oh no, I'm gonna be in so much trouble!"

She would have continued to panic if Ace hadn't stopped her "Buttercup, I'm gonna need ya to calm down and listen to me, I know you're scared right now, that's normal, and if ya want I can take ya back to the shack where ya can relax a little, okay?"

Buttercup shook her head "No, I don't want to make you do that"

"Forget about me, I'm not gonna have any fun anyway if I'm worried 'bout you havin' a panic attack" he explained

Buttercup nodded "Okay, but what about the guys"

Ace smiled, "Don't worry 'bout them, they can take care of themselves… probably"

Buttercup smiled in return "Thanks Ace",

She and Ace then walked toward the exit where they saw the stoner getting shoved into the back of a police car shouting "What are you arresting me for?! I was robbed! First this floating blue guy and his monkey stole my money, then some green dude stole all my drugs! Ya gotta believe me!"

The cop slammed the door "Don't worry, I believe that you genuinely think that happened, and I'm sure the judge will love to hear all about it"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Bubbles and Brick landed at the midway and found Boomer, Mojo, and a flustered Butch, "What happened?" Bubbles asked Boomer

"Butch just outed himself to your sister" Boomer said, holding back his laughter

Bubbles turned her attention to Butch, who was a stuttering mess trying to explain his way out of the mess he's gotten himself in, "We should really do something" she said

"I couldn't agree more" Brick said as he reached in Bubbles' pocket to take her phone, he then used it to start filming his brother

"Brick, you know that's not what I meant!"

He shrugged "I know, but I like my idea better"

As Butch continued to babble incoherently, Blossom just laughed at his display "Alright, as entertaining as this is, I really must be going. See ya around Butch". She and the Professor then went on their way, passing Bubbles as they left, "Hey Bubbles" she said as she walked away

"Hello Bubbles" the Professor echoed, doing the same

"Hi dad, how are… you", Bubbles excited expression dropped as her father just kept walking away, her eyes started tearing up a little as she walked over to her boyfriend, feeling dejected

Brick meanwhile, continued filming his still flustered brother "Butch Jojo, the whole world wants to know, how do you feel after making a complete idiot out of yourself in front of your true love?" he asked like he was giving an interview

Brick's antics were interrupted however when he felt Bubbles pull on his sleeve "Brick, can we go?"

He turned off the camera as he looked at his girlfriend with concern "What? Why?"

"I just really want to go home right now" she said, fighting back tears

"Yeah, of course" he held her hand and turned to the rest of the family "Hey guys, we're gonna get going, so Butch that means you get a free pass this time"

"Thanks bro" Butch said in an unfocused tone, still processing today's events

As Brick and Bubbles flew away, Mojo looked at them with a warm smile, earning the attention of Boomer, "Something on your mind dad?"

Mojo turned his attention to his blonde son, "Oh, it is nothing Boomer, I am just happy that Brick was able to find such a nice girlfriend like Bubbles"

Boomer smiled "Yeah", he then looked at his father curiously "Hey dad? How come you never try to find a girl?"

Mojo's face fell into a grimace "I am a green mutant chimpanzee who stands at around four feet tall and has what many would consider an 'abrasive personality'. These qualities paired with the fact that I am well known for being a 'dangerous criminal' make my opportunities for romance very rare" he explained, "Does that sufficiently answer your question?" Boomer nodded, "Good, and regardless of these things, I am perfectly fulfilled with my work combined with taking care of you and your brothers, adding a romantic relationship to the equation would be absolutely pointless"

"So what you're saying is, between kids and work you don't have the time or desire to date anyone" Boomer simplified

"Precisely"

"Okay, that's all you needed to say, I don't need a whole freaking essay for every simple question" Boomer complained as he went to collect his brother

Mojo groaned "Ugh, no appreciation for proper English"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Back at the shack, Ace walked over to the couch with two sodas and handed one to Buttercup, "How ya feelin'?" he asked in concern

She shrugged "I feel good. Like, really good" she tried to take a sip of her drink, not realizing the cap was still on it

Ace gave half a smile as he opened it for her, "That's good", he sighed deeply "Look, I'm real sorry 'bout this, I knew it was a bad idea from the start, but me bein' the idiot I am, went and did it anyway" he rubbed his face in frustration, "God, what is wrong with me, I'm supposed to be an adult"

He was surprised to feel Buttercup grab his hand, "Ace, it's not your fault, you didn't force me to take it, I did. Besides, I'm fine now, because of you" she smiled

He smiled back at her "Yeah, I guess" he sighed again, this time in relief that Buttercup was safe, he dug around in his pocket and pulled out the half tab of acid from before "Guess there's no harm in takin' this now"

Buttercup looked at him confusedly "I thought you took it at the carnival"

Ace smirked, "How could I? Someone had to watch after ya" he said before popping the tab in his mouth and actually swallowing it this time, "And don't worry Buttercup, I'll find some way to make this up to ya, I promise"

"Belladonna, remember? You said you'd call me Belladonna now" she pointed out

Ace laughed lightly "Right, I forgot about that" he pulled her into a side hug "My Belladonna"

She leaned into him, he smelled like… well, he smelled like garbage, junk food, cigarettes, and cheap cologne, not really the most pleasant combination of odors, but she enjoyed it all the same, "Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"When you said you'd find a way to make it up to me, did you have anything in mind?" she asked

Ace thought for a minute "No, I figured I'd think of somethin' later. Why? Got any requests?"

Buttercup grinned "I might, can it be anything I want?"

"Sure"

"Anything at all?" she asked again to make sure

"Just as long as it ain't too expensive, you know I ain't got any m-" Ace's sentence was cut off when Buttercup's lips collided with his, leaving him wide-eyed and shocked, after he regained his senses he quickly pushed the girl away "What the hell?!"

"Make love to me" she said

Ace looked at her in shock "You know I can't do that"

"Why, because of the law?" she laughed, "Fuck the law! You think any cop in this town can get anything done? If they could I'd be out of a job. And even if we did get caught, the Mayor's a complete moron, I could get you pardoned in less than an hour. Hell, I could probably even get him to lower the age of consent, then we could be together forever! Wouldn't that be great?"

Ace shook his head "Listen, let's forget about the law for a second-"

"That's what I wanna hear!" Buttercup said as she started to pull her shirt off

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!", he took a deep breath "Look, ignorin' the fact that you're fourteen and I'm twenty-six, I still can't have sex with ya, you're on drugs, ya can't consent to anything"

"What about when I sober up?" she asked

Ace shook his head "Then ya'd still be a teenage girl makin' a stupid impulsive mistake, and I'm not gonna let ya do that"

"Ace… I love you" she said, starting to cry

Ace hugged her "I love ya too, and that's why I'm not gonna have sex with ya", she buried her face into his chest and cried, "It's alright, I'm here for ya"

After she calmed down a little, she spoke "I'm so sorry, I just feel so… alone"

"Don't feel like that, ya got me, just not in… that way" Ace said, trying to make her feel better

"I know" she sniffed "But I'm not supposed to feel this way, I'm supposed to be the toughest fighter"

"You are, you're not weak, this is just what happens when ya spend too much time bein' strong without takin' a break" Ace explained

"When did you get so wise?"

"I didn't, I'm just passin' along the message"

They sat in silence a while before Buttercup spoke up again "Ace?"

"Yeah Bell?"

"In four years you'll be thirty, and I'll be eighteen" she pointed out

"That's generally how age works, yes"

"I'll wait for you"

"Oh come on, you're not-"

"Shut up" she interrupted "I'm gonna wait for you, I'll be completely legal and completely in control of my thoughts, and if you say no I'll understand, but I want you to be my first, and maybe even my only, because I love you Ace Copular"

Ace took a deep breath "Okay, if that's what ya want, then that's what you're gonna get, if ya haven't come to your senses in four years then I guess I don't really have any excuse, on the night ya turn eighteen, I'll have sex with ya"

Buttercup smiled "Thanks Ace"

Ace grinned in return "Yeah, don't mention it… like, ever, at all, to anyone, for any reason"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Brick sat on Bubbles' bed as she paced the room talking "I just can't believe it, how could the Professor just brush me off like that?"

Brick shrugged "Maybe he had someplace to be"

"Or maybe he hates me now!" Bubbles suggested

Brick just looked at her with a blank expression "Really? There's only one being on this plane of existence or any other that could possibly hate you, and I'm not exaggerating when I say he is literally Satan"

Bubbles sat down next to him and sighed "Maybe you're right"

Brick smiled and hugged her "Of course I'm right. Now, how's about I go grab my computer and we can watch a movie, any movie you want"

Bubbles smirked "Any movie?"

"Yup" Brick confirmed

Bubbles pretended to think for a second, even though she'd already decided "Let's watch Frozen!" she exclaimed

Brick clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "Sure, we can watch that dumbass movie with the stupid talking snowman, whatever you want"

Brick calmed down however when Bubbles leaned in and gave him a kiss, "Thanks Brick, you're so good to me" she said sweetly

Brick smiled wide as he walked over to his room, he opened the padlock he put on the door to protect his privacy and walked in to search for his laptop, as he searched he started to sing a song " _I'm in love with a girl, she's as cute as can be, I won't tell you why 'cause it's easy to see, I'm in love with a girl, eyes as blue as the sky-_ "

" _And if I should lose her I might as well die_ " a new voice interrupted, a voice that wasn't quite masculine, wasn't quite feminine, and definitely wasn't human, a voice that struck fear into the hearts of even the bravest warriors, a voice that could only belong to one being

Brick sighed "What do you want, Him?" he said without even turning to face the demon on his bed

"Oh Brick, is that any way to greet your daddy?" he said with a mock expression of hurt

Brick finally turned to face him, "Alright, let's get one thing straight, you're not my _daddy,_ you don't deserve that title. Now I'm really not in the mood for this so just tell me what you're doing here or get out!"

"Ooh, someone's touchy" he gave a sinister smile "Good, I was starting to think you were going soft"

Brick crossed his arms "What the hell are you talking about?"

He gave an evil laugh that would send chills down any man's spine, but Brick remained unfazed "Oh I've been watching you, and I must say, I'M NOT VERY HAPPY WITH WHAT I'VE SEEN!"

Brick laughed "Yeah?" he reached into his pocket "I've got a phone here, wanna call someone who cares?" he said smugly as he dangled the device in front of him before pocketing it again

Him was growing visibly irritated " _Oh you're sooo very_ CLEVER! Now listen here you little WORM, let's not forget that I'm the one who granted you a second chance at life, and I can always take it away"

"Well then, what's stopping you?" Him was slightly taken aback by the boy's tone, "Face it mister _ultimate evil_ , you can't scare me like you do everyone else"

Him was seething with anger, but he composed himself and gave a smirk, "Hmm, perhaps you're right, maybe I can't scare you. But I know for a fact that I scare that little girlfriend of yours"

Brick glared at the demon "I swear to god if you even think of laying a claw on her-"

"GOTCHA!" he interrupted, "You see Brick? You can try to act tough and fearless and pretend I can't do anything to hurt you, but everyone has a weakness, AND I KNOW JUST HOW TO EXPLOIT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!"

The boy started to tremble, but he held his ground nonetheless "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" he commanded

Him continued to smirk "As you wish, but first…" he grabbed Brick's sketchbook off the bed and tossed it at him "Your art lacks variety and your muse sickens me, hope you don't mind but I added a little something extra to spice it up a bit. Ta ta" he waved goodbye as he disappeared into a swirl of flames.

Brick looked at his sketchbook and hesitantly opened it, when he did he was greeted with a horrifying vision that would burn itself into his mind "OH GOD NO, NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT, BUBBLES!", he slammed the book shut and threw it across the room.

Bubbles rushed into the room as fast as she could to find Brick curled up on the floor, crying and babbling incoherently, she quickly rushes to his side and tries to comfort him "Brick, what's wrong? What happened?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "B-Bubbles? You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay, wh-" she was stopped mid-sentence by Brick holding her in a tight embrace

"Please don't leave me, I can't lose you, I love you" he said

Bubbles held him feeling worried "I love you too, and I'm not going anywhere. Please, tell me what's the matter"

Brick whispered something under his shaky breath, almost inaudibly, but Bubbles still heard it as clear as day and instantly understood exactly what was wrong

"Him"

 **A/N: And we have our main antagonist.**

 **So, the funny thing about this chapter is that it's actually two separate chapters that came up short and I Frankensteined together. Is that cheating? Probably. Do I care? Maybe a little. But this is a weekly series, and I'll be damned if I don't make every chapter worth th** **at** **wait.** **Besides, I already have ideas for a sequel that I want to do, and I can't get started on that until I finish up with this.**

 **Next chapter's gonna be fun, there's gonna be wacky hi-jinks, plot development, possible PTSD, and even a little awkwardness. Be sure to follow so you don't miss it, and leave a review so I don't get lonely in this dark void I live in.**


	6. Dealing with the Devil

Mojo, Boomer, and Butch enter the lair and Butch immediately flew to his room to nurse his wounded ego, Mojo laughed lightly at the display before turning to Boomer, "I am going to go prepare lunch, would you kindly go upstairs and tell Brick and Bubbles that it will be ready shortly?" he requested

"No problem pops, but what about Butch?"

Mojo chuckled, "I will bring him up a plate, but right now I believe he would prefer some time alone, don't you think?"

Boomer laughed "Yeah, good point", he flew upstairs before flying back almost a minute later, "Hey dad? You might wanna come see this"

Boomer led Mojo up to Brick's room where they saw him clutching tightly to Bubbles with a mortified expression on his face, Mojo approached his son "Brick?", the boy stayed silent but the terror in his eyes told Mojo everything, "What happened to him?"

"He got a visit from someone today" Bubbles answered

"Who?" Mojo asked

Bubbles shook her head "I don't wanna say, he starts freaking out every time I mention him"

"AHH, WHERE?! OH GOD, GET HIM AWAY!" Brick panicked

Bubbles facepalmed at her mistake "Goddammit" she held Brick a little closer as she tried to comfort him "It's okay Brick, I'm here, you don't have to worry about you-know-who"

As Mojo watched the scene he couldn't help but feel angry over the state his boy was in as well as guilty that he wasn't there to keep it from happening, however he was also relieved that Bubbles was there to help his son through this, "Boomer, come with me" he said as he left the room with clenched fists and gritted teeth

"You okay dad?" Boomer asked, noticing his father's composure

"No." the chimp answered

"Look, I'm sure Brick will be fine soon, especially with Bubbles around"

"That is not the point! That insignificant whelp came into MY HOME, he did whatever horrible thing he did to MY SON, and anyone who dares even THINK of doing such a thing is to be punished in the most severe manner imaginable!" Mojo explained

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Is it not obvious? I will kill him, boil him in a very large pot, and prepare him like a lobster for my own personal consumption"

"Okay first off, gross" Boomer said, shaking his head in disgust "Secondly, you can't fight Him on your own, he's too powerful! Hell, even the girls have never actually beaten him" Boomer tried to reason

"WELL THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?!" Mojo shouted, growing more impatient by the second

"I suggest you take a step back, breathe, and try to think logically. You've never come up with a good plan out of anger before"

Mojo screeched like a chimp as he punched a wall, he then took a few deep breaths to calm down, "As much as I'd hate to admit it, you are absolutely right, as intelligent as I may be I will only act impulsively and make foolish decisions in my current state. For instance, the wall I just punched was made out of extremely thick metal and now my hand IS IN VERY INTENSE PAIN!" he shouted as he clutched his hand

Boomer shook his head "Come on dad, let's go see if you broke it". They made their way down to Mojo's lab where Boomer inspected his hand and found a slight fracture "Alright, it's not too bad but I will need to put a brace on it to keep it from getting worse" he explained, getting good use out of the fact that being home-schooled by Mojo Jojo made him and his brothers more qualified to practice medicine than most actual doctors.

"Curses" Mojo growled, he knew he would heal quickly because of the Chemical X in his body, but he was still irritated with himself for doing such a stupid thing in the first place, he sighed at his own foolishness but tried to formulate a plan anyway, "He is up to something, I am sure of it"

"I mean, wasn't he always up to something?" Boomer said as he treated Mojo's wound

Mojo shook his head "Not like this. Let us consider the facts, his last appearance was at the girls' seventh birthday, which will be exactly seven years ago next month. He has been planning something, waiting for the right time to strike, and it would seem that he has chosen now"

Boomer finished tending to Mojo's hand "What do you think he's up to?"

"I am not sure" Mojo said while looking proudly at his son's work "However, I am forced to fear the worst"

"Have you thought of anything yet?" Boomer asked

"I have been thinking and, as much as it pains me to admit it, I may require some assistance" he answered, almost looking disgusted at what he was about to say next, "I need the Powerpuff Girls"

"Woah, seriously?"

"Yes Boomer, seriously. I need you to go to their home and inform them that I request their presence"

Boomer saluted "On it" he then flew off toward the girls' house, thinking about what he was gonna say when he got there. When he arrived at his destination, he approached the door and gave it a few knocks

"Just a minute, I'm coming!" the door opened after a moment to reveal the Professor who gave a look of confusion to his guest, "Boomer? What are you doing here?" his eyes went wide as he thought of a possibility "You're not here to ask Buttercup on a date, are you?"

Boomer shook his head "No, I'm not really interested in any of the girls.", he smiled dreamily "My heart belongs to the Mayor's assistant"

The Professor nodded in understanding, "Sorry, Blossom told me about Bubbles and Brick, and after Butch's outburst today I just assumed…" he shook his head, realizing they were getting off track "What are you here for anyway?"

Boomer rubbed his arm nervously as he thought of how he was going to say this "Mojo sent me… he uh, he needs the girls' help. It's kind of an emergency"

"I see, well Blossom's out on patrol right now and Buttercup is at a friends house" he explained, "You're more than welcome to come inside to wait for them if you'd like"

The Ruff was surprised by the offer "Uh, sure I guess"

Boomer floated inside and the Professor closed the door behind him, "I was just about to put some tea on, would you like some?" he asked, trying to be a good host

"Yeah, tea sounds good", they sat at the kitchen table in silence as they waited for the water to boil, when it was done the Professor prepared it just as he always had and set the two cups on the table, Boomer's eyes widened when he took his first sip "Holy shit, this is amazing!"

The scientist chuckled at the boy's reaction, "Language Boomer, but thank you, it's an old family recipe dating back to ancient Japan, it was perfected by an ancestor of mine, a famous samurai known as Jack" he explained

"Jack? Isn't that kind of a weird name for an ancient samurai?" Boomer asked

"Well yes, and there's a very interesting story behind that, would you like to hear it?" Boomer nodded, the Professor then told him the legend of Samurai Jack and his lifelong quest to destroy the evil being known as Aku. Boomer listened intently to the story, hanging on to every word. The Professor was interrupted when he heard something upstairs, "Sounds like the girls are home, you should go talk to them"

Boomer however, wasn't quite satisfied yet "But what happened next? Did Jack beat Aku? Did he ever get back to the past? What happened to his sword?!"

The Professor laughed lightly, "Don't worry Boomer, I'll tell you the rest some time, but right now you have a job to do. Remember, Mojo's counting on you"

Boomer sighed "Okay, but I'm gonna hold you to that", he then floated upstairs to relay his message from Mojo

He knocked on the girls' door, fully expecting to get beat up as soon as they saw him, he heard Buttercup from the other side "Come in"

He opened the door to see her sprawled out on her bed staring at the ceiling, "Uh, Buttercup?"

She turned her head to glance at him "Oh hey Boomer, what's up?", that was definitely not the greeting he had expected, especially not from the toughest fighter

"Hey…" he said awkwardly "Um, aren't you gonna like, beat me up or yell at me or something?"

"Nah" she answered simply, "Why? Did you want me to?"

He just looked at her curiously "Are you feeling alright?"

She smiled wide "Yeah, I feel good, I feel real good. Kinda like I'm floating"

"Ya kinda are"

She looked down to discover that she'd floated about half a foot off the bed, "Oh" she said before she dropped back down, she moved over and patted the bed "Come lay with me"

Boomer stood there with a confused look on his face 'Alright, not exactly how I expected this encounter to go… like, at all' the boy shrugged "Alright, sure, why not" he floated over and gently landed next to her, joining her in staring at the ceiling, "I like the stickers you've got up there" he said

Buttercup smiled "Bubbles made most of them when we were younger" she pointed up to one shaped like a unicorn "That one's her old imaginary friend, Donny. She made up this whole dumbass story about him being a horse that wanted to be a unicorn, but then it turned out he already was, or something like that, I don't remember"

Boomer chuckled "That sounds really stupid"

"It was, but give her a break, she was six"

"What about that one?" Boomer asked pointing at one shaped like a strangely designed girl

Buttercup started laughing "Oh god, that was her other character Bliss, the fourth Powerpuff Girl, that had to be the worst story she ever wrote"

Boomer examined the drawing "Why are her legs twice the size of her body?"

The Puff shrugged "I don't know, I think because she wanted to make her look older, but it just came out looking ridiculous"

"Purple, teal, and brown do not mix well, do they" he pointed out

Buttercup laughed "That's Bubbles for ya, she puts a lot of heart into everything she does but not a whole lot of thought", she sighed "How's she doing anyway? Is Brick treating her right?"

"She's good" he answered, "And I honestly don't think I've ever seen Brick treat anyone with as much respect and decency in his life as he has for your sister over the past few days"

She smiled "Good, as much as I love beating the crap out of you guys I'd hate to have to kill him", her smile dropped as she realized something "Wait, what the hell are you doing in my room? On my bed nonetheless?" she asked with as much anger as she could muster, which wasn't a lot for once

"You invited me" he answered plainly

She looked at him with confusion "When?"

"A few minutes ago"

"Why would I do that?"

"I sincerely have no idea whatsoever, you wanna tell me why you're acting so weird?" he asked

She contemplated what to say, deciding she had nothing to lose she chose to tell the truth, "Can you keep a secret?"

"No problem"

She sighed deeply "I'm on drugs"

"What? No way"

"Yep, Ace gave them to me at the carnival"

"You and Ace went to the carnival together?"

Buttercup mentally slapped herself "Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that. Can you keep two secrets?"

He laughed "Sure thing"

"Thanks Boomer, you're a good friend" she said, she thought for a moment before adding "Make that three, don't tell anyone I called you my friend"

He rolled his eyes " _As you wish Princess Buttercup_ "

"Thank you but if you ever call me princess again I'll knock your teeth out"

"I can't for the life of me remember why I willingly came over here to talk to you"

Buttercup shrugged, "It's a mystery, now get out"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Blossom was patrolling the city for crime when she heard a cry for help "Help, somebody save me!"

The Puff quickly flew down to the alley that the scream was coming from where she saw an old lady with her back turned to her, "What the problem ma'am" the woman said nothing, "Ma'am?" still nothing, Blossom floated over to the woman and put her hand on her shoulder "Is everything alright miss?"

"Oh Blossom, everything's just PEACHY!" the old woman turned around to reveal that she wasn't an old woman at all, at least not to my knowledge, but was in fact Him in disguise.

Blossom gasped "Him?! What are you doing back?! And why are you dressed as an old lady?"

"You don't like it? I was going for a new look, but I see where your coming from" he was engulfed by a whirlwind of flame that changed him back into his regular outfit "It lacked my usual flair, don't you think?" he shot her a chilling grin but she refused to back down

"What are you up to? We haven't seen you since-"

"Since your seventh birthday when I turned you girls against one another?" Him finished and chuckled creepily "Yes, I remember it well, one of my greatest games yet, too bad that lousy brat put an end to it before you could DESTROY EACH OTHER", he sighed "Oh well, that was then, but look at you girls now, you've come such a long way, now you're turning on each other all by yourselves, I'm so proud"

"Hey, we didn't turn on each other!" she exclaimed confidently, "We're just… working through some stuff right now"

Him smirked at her, "I see, so you're not worried about the possibility that it won't all work out?" Blossom shook her head causing Him to chuckle darkly "Well, YOU SHOULD BE"

"Yeah well, what do you know?!" she challenged

"Hmm, that's a very good question, what do I know?" he rubbed his chin in thought, "Blossom, how old do you think I am? Keep in mind, I look very good for my age" Blossom didn't answer, not knowing exactly what to make of the question, "The answer is somewhere in the thousands, I don't remember the exact number, you lose count after a while" he explained, surprising the young girl, "And that's just my current form, overall I've been around almost as long as the universe itself, I've seen more than any mortal could ever dream of seeing, I've battled gods and monsters, I've watched civilizations rise and fall, and through it all there was only one mortal man who dared to challenge me, one foolish warrior who actually believed he could destroy me. But you can't destroy evil, not for long anyway. So Blossom, to answer your question I'd say I know a great deal, which is why you should trust me when I tell you to be worried"

"Alright, fine, what do I have to be worried about?" she asked

Him laughed jovially "Oh I'm not going to tell you, THERE'D BE NO FUN IN THAT. No, I'm going to show you"

Before Blossom could react, he laid his claw on her head and implanted a horrible vision in her mind. Visions of death, destruction, a world in ruin, she couldn't bear the sight of it, "No, NO, MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!"

Her reaction put an evil smile on Him's face, "Don't worry child, that's only one of many possibilities for the future... Of course, it's also the most likely to come true"

"How do I stop it? HOW?!" she asked in a panicked tone

"Well that's why I came to talk to you, you see, you don't need to stop it"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Blossom, I am a very powerful being, and I'm more than capable of preventing what you just saw. But as we all know, EVERYTHING HAS ITS PRICE"

Blossom swallowed hard, "Name it, whatever you want me to do, I'll do it"

The demon smiled in victory "An excellent choice my dear" he held out his claw and she took it in a handshake, his very touch burned her skin forcing her to suppress a scream, Blossom grasped her hand in pain as soon as he let go "Well ta ta for now, I simply must be going, I have a few more appointments to make and I'd hate to keep them waiting"

"WAIT! You never told me my end of the deal" she pointed out

"Oh don't worry child, YOU'VE ALREADY PAID YOUR DEBT" he was once again engulfed in a whirlwind of flames as he disappeared

Blossom knew she'd just made some kind of horrible mistake, but she had to, it was for the greater good, right? "I'll worry later, right now I just wanna go home and rest" she started to fly toward home but fell right back down to the ground "What?", she tried again to the same results, "Why can't I fl-" she came to a shocking realization, this is what he meant, the price she had to pay, she had just willingly given up her powers to the evilest being in the world, "Uh oh"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Brick laid on his bed with his girlfriend on his chest, he'd calmed down a lot more, all thanks to Bubbles, "You feeling better?" she asked

"Yeah, thanks for that"

She giggled "Of course, I'll always be there for my boyfriend, especially now that I know how much you love me"

He thought back to earlier when he thought he'd lost her forever, he was so relieved to see she was okay it was the first thing he could think to say, "Huh, I did say that, didn't I"

"Did you mean it?" she asked

He nodded "Yeah, I guess I have for a while now"

Bubbles looked up at him and smiled "How long exactly?"

He thought back "Oh god, I remember the exact day. Remember that time you guys captured Boomer, you dressed up like him and hung around with me and Butch, and we kept coming up with different ways to make you break character?"

"Wait, you knew it was me?!"

"Bubbles, I know my own brother, and I know you're not him, even with that _amazing impression you did of him,_ which was just a slightly lower version of your own voice" Brick explained, "I also know that Boomer's too much of a pussy to do half the shit we got you to do"

"Are you saying that me eating a bug was enough to make you fall in love with me?"

"No, but you did show me that you're tougher than you let on, and I thought that was pretty cool, and as we got older and started hanging out a little I started to notice that you were also smokin' hot"

Bubbles blushed at the compliment but got distracted when she started doing some math, "Wait, that was years ago, weren't we like five? You've had a crush on me for nine years?! Why the heck didn't you tell me?!"

Brick shrugged "I don't know, half the time we spent together we were kicking each other's asses, it's not really the best time to ask someone out"

"What about all those times we hung out as friends, you could have told me then" she pointed out, "God, all that time I spent waiting for you to man up and make a move, I can't believe this!"

"Wait, what?"

"I've liked you since I was seven, you stupid dummy! Ever since you helped save us from Him!" Brick flinched at the mention of his name "Sorry"

"Don't worry about it. But I don't even get why you're complaining, we're together now, so what's the difference?" he asked

"The difference is I spent all that time not being able to do this!" she pulled herself up so they were face to face and planted her lips on his with a deep kiss

Brick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as close as possible, deepening the kiss even more, Brick's eyes widened in surprise when he felt Bubbles' tongue enter his mouth, after he stopped responding out of shock the girl pulled back, "H-holy fucking shit" was all Brick could bring himself to say

Bubbles smirked at the boy, "By any chance, it this thing poking me in the ass your phone or are you just excited?"

Brick pulled the blue cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her "Actually, it's your phone" he said

She took it from his hand and threw it to the side, "Good thing that wasn't what was poking me" she said with a grin as she went back in for another make-out session.

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

 **"** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT?!" Mojo shouted at Boomer, "I gave you one simple assignment, ONE! Tell the girls I require their assistance, HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU FORGET SUCH A THING?!"

"Alright, I get why you're mad, I screwed up and I'm sorry, but Blossom wasn't even there and Buttercup… wouldn't talk to me" Boomer explained

Mojo took a few deep breaths to contain his rage, "Alright, I suppose I shall have to take care of this myself" he said through gritted teeth, the doorbell suddenly rings and Mojo goes to answer it "Now who in the world could this possibly be?!" he said in frustration

Mojo opens the door to reveal none other than Professor Utonium, "Hello Mojo, Boomer came by earlier saying you had some sort of emergency you needed my girls for?"

"Yes, that is correct, have you brought them with you?" Mojo asked hopefully

"No, Blossom's still out on patrol and Buttercup said she's not feeling well" he answered, "But I figured I'd come over and see if there was anything I could do to help"

Mojo thought about it momentarily, the Professor is a rather smart man after all, the chimp sighed in frustration "Fine, I suppose you are better than nothing" he pulled the Professor inside and slammed the door shut

Mojo pulled the scientist into the living room and sat him down on the couch next to a confused Boomer, "Professor Utonium? What are you doing here?" the boy asked

"Silence!" Mojo commanded and turned his attention back to the Professor "Professor, I assume you know a thing or two about the many villains who regularly terrorize the city?"

"Oh yes, I have extensive files on all of Townsville's regular villains including you and your boys, all except for Fuzzy Lumpkins" the Professor shuddered "That's one subject I'd prefer not to learn more about"

"Understandable" Mojo nodded, "But what information do you have on the villain known as Him?"

The Professor thought about it "Well let's see, Him is an unpredictable being with a very powerful set of abilities, most of which can't even be explained through traditional science, he strikes almost randomly seemingly for no other reason than self-amusement, and nobody's seen him in years"

"FALSE!" Mojo exclaimed, "I would recommend updating your file Professor, for it would seem that Him has returned, which is to say that he has no longer been absent for years but is indeed present as of today, for you see my son Brick had a horrible encounter with the being earlier today and-"

"Dad, remember that talk we had about getting to the point?" Boomer asked

"Boomer, go to your room!"

"I can't, Butch is still up there crying" Boomer pointed out

Mojo groaned "Then pick another room, AND GO TO IT!"

Boomer shrugged "Whatever", he then floated toward the stairs

The Professor chuckled at the altercation "Kids huh?"

"Tell me about it" Mojo said as he rubbed his temples "Those three are going to be the death of me I just know it"

"Speaking of kids…"

"You would like to see Bubbles" Mojo finished

The Professor nodded "Very much so, yes"

"She is currently upstairs with Brick, follow me" the chimp led the scientist upstairs to Brick's room, he opened the door and they both looked on in shock at what they saw

On the floor were two pairs of black jeans, a light blue dress, and a red sweatshirt. But nobody's attention was turned to the pile of clothes on the floor, they were more concerned with the two naked teenagers in the bed trying to cover as much of themselves as possible with a blanket. Bubbles laughed nervously "Hi Professor… we can totally explain this"

The Professor inhaled deeply, "Alright, explain"

"Uhh..." She went through every excuse she could think of, looking for some magical answer that could get them out of this situation, unfortunately for them, that answer didn't really exist

Brick ended up being the first to speak, "We were… not having sex"

Bubbles turned to her boyfriend with an annoyed look "Really? That's what you came up with?" she smacked him on the back of the head

"OW! Hey, I didn't see you coming up with anything!" he pointed out

"Ahem", the two turned their attention back to their respective fathers, "Bubbles, Mojo and I are going to give you two some privacy to get dressed, when you're ready I'd like to speak with you alone" the Professor explained, Bubbles silently nodded

"The same goes for you Brick, meet me downstairs in the kitchen" Mojo said and closed the door to leave the two alone

"Hm, not quite how I imagined my first time ending" Bubbles said

Brick shrugged "Honestly, that's pretty much how I always pictured it. I'm just glad he didn't notice the hole" he pointed to the ceiling where his superpowered adolescent seed essentially shot through like a bullet and left a smoldering opening.

After getting dressed and kissing his girlfriend, Brick left the room, avoiding eye contact with the Professor as they passed by each other, the Professor hesitantly entered the room and saw his now fully clothed daughter sitting on the bed, he cleared his throat as he tried to think of something to say "I had a slideshow prepared for when we inevitably had this talk, but I don't have my computer with me right now so…" he sighed and awkwardly rubbed his neck, "Did you at least use protection?"

Bubbles looked up at the hole in the ceiling, "I uh, I don't think it would've helped much" she said

The scientist looked up at the ceiling as well, "I see" he sighed "We'll worry about that later"

"Professor, I can explain"

"No need, I completely understand"

"You do?"

"Yes, you're a young woman living with her boyfriend, it was only natural that this would happen" he explained, "You did want this to happen, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this… encounter, was it consensual?" he specified

"I mean, he didn't say no"

The Professor's eyes widened in surprise "You mean you were the one who-" he shook his head "never mind, the less I know the better"

"So you're not mad?" Bubbles asked, as innocent as ever

The Professor shook his head again "No, I'm not mad, I wish I didn't have to find out about it like this, but I'm not mad"

Bubbles smiled and floated over to hug her father "Thanks dad, I love you"

"I love you too sweetie"

Meanwhile downstairs, a similar conversation was taking place between Mojo and Brick. Mojo paced the floor while Brick sat coolly at the table, "So… am I grounded or something?"

"No" Mojo answered simply for once and continued to pace the floor

"Okay, then what are we-"

The chimp raised his hand to silence the boy, "I suggest you savor this moment, as I do not believe either of us will be looking forward to the conversation we are about to partake in"

"Conversation? What the hell are you talk-" Brick's eyes widened in realization, "Oh shit"

"Indeed" Mojo said in agreement

"Come on dad, do we really need to do this?" the Ruff pleaded

"I am afraid so", Mojo sat down at the table across from his son and prepared for the talk, "You see Brick, when a male and a female have the desire to reproduce, the male shakes a tree branch to show that he is interested, the female then grooms her mate in an act commonly known as foreplay. After this, the act itself lasts only a few seconds, any longer and you run the risk of the alpha-male finding out, which will lead to him brutalizing you in a display of dominance" Mojo explained

Brick looked at the chimp with a blank expression, "I uh, I'll keep that in mind dad, thanks"

Mojo nodded, "I am glad we had this talk"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Buttercup was still laying on her bed staring at the ceiling in silence, "Doesn't that get dull after a while" she heard a voice say, snapping her right to attention

"You?! What the hell are you doing here?!" she questioned the demon standing at the foot of her bed

Him grinned widely at her, "What, can't I come to visit my three favorite girls?" he asked, he looked around the room "Although, I can't help but notice that there's only one of you here right now" he sat down on the bed and elegantly crossed his legs "Now, why is that?"

"That's none of your business!" she answered, "Now go crawl back to whatever shit-hole you've been hiding in"

"Well, I never" he scoffed, "And to think I came all this way to offer my services to you"

Buttercup crossed her arms and glared at the demon, "Whatever service you're selling, I ain't buying"

"Well at least hear my pitch, I worked very hard on it" he said, "Unless, you don't want your family back together"

She shook her head as she continued to glare, "You're not gonna lure me into some stupid deal, no matter what you say. Now piss off, ya creep"

"Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted" he stood up and turned away, "Maybe I'll go see Ace" the demon smirked, "I'm sure he's just DYING to see me" he laughed maniacally as he was engulfed in flames

Buttercup's eyes widened in fear as she shot out the window and flew as fast as she could to the dump, when she got to the shack she kicked the door right off its hinges and looked around for her friend, she was mortified to see his lifeless corpse lying on the floor, "NO!" she rushed to his side and checked for a pulse that wasn't there, "No no no no no, this can't be happening, ACE!"

"Poor thing" she heard from behind her "It seems he was a bit too excited to see me, dropped right to the ground and had a heart attack" he shook his head "Such a shame"

Buttercup charged the evil being and began brutally punching him as hard as she could, "YOU BASTARD! YOU EVIL FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs

Him was seemingly unaffected by the assault, just standing there looking bored as she beat him, "Now child, why would you want to do a thing like that? After all, I am the only one who can bring him back"

She slowed the assault and glared at him "WHY?!"

He laughed "Why does anyone help anyone? Because we both have something that the other wants"

She continued to glare "What do you want?"

He chuckled evilly, "Does it really matter? It's not like you have any room to bargain. Take the deal or lose the boy forever, IT'S YOUR CHOICE"

She looked over at her friend's corpse once more and held back her anger as she spoke "Fine, I'll take your stupid deal"

"Good!" Him smirked as he held out his claw "Now let's shake on it", she took the demon's claw and held back a scream as it burned her, but still she stood tall and looked the devil right in the eye through the whole ordeal, he let go of her hand "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"BRING. HIM. BACK. NOW!" she growled

"But of course, I am nothing if not a man of my word" with a wave of his claw he engulfed Ace in a cloud of magic smoke and disappeared in his usual hellish way

The cloud of smoke poured into Ace's mouth, reviving him and sending him into a coughing fit, "Ah shit, what the hell just happened?!"

Buttercup rushed to his side and embraced him in a hug, "Oh god, Ace I'm so sorry, it was Him, he killed you to get to me and, and, and-"

"Woah, slow down, I was dead?" Buttercup nodded, "Jesus, that's some pretty heavy shit to wake up to" he fished a cigarette out of his pocket and started searching his vest for a lighter

Seeing his predicament, Buttercup decided to help him out, "Here, I've got it" she focused her laser vision on the tip of the cigarette only for nothing to happen, "What the…" she tried once again to the same result

"You alright?" Ace asked

She shook her head, "My laser vision's not working" she got up and tried to float to no avail "I can't fly either, it's like my powers were sucked right out of me"

"Hey Bell, you said I was dead, right?" Ace questioned

She nodded "Yeah, it was horrible"

"So uh, how come I'm not dead now?" he asked

"Well, I made a deal with Him to bring you back to life in exchange for something… he… wanted… oh shit"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Bubbles, Brick, and the Professor all sat on Mojo's couch, while Mojo stood at the front of the room to address their current predicament, "Alright, has everyone completed their respective awkward reconciliations of today's event that shall not be named?" he asked, everyone else nodded in confirmation "Good. Now, back to the matter at hand. Before we begin, one of us will need to summon the girls"

"I'm on it" the Professor said, pulling out his phone "Let's see, text messages… ah, here we are." he selected Blossom's name and spoke as he began typing " spac space T O"

"Ugh, just give it to me" Brick said grabbing the phone from his hands "Hey pinkie, get your ass down to Mojo's place pronto, it's an emergency" he said as he typed

"BRICK!" Bubbles took the phone from her boyfriend's hand and added to the message "Please, and tell Buttercup to come too if it's not too much trouble"

Suddenly, Boomer came in out of nowhere and took the phone from her to add on his own message, "And pick up some burgers on the way, we're all starving" he pressed send and tossed the phone back to the Professor

"Alright, everybody keep your hands off my phone!" the Professor exclaimed

"You'll thank me later when we're all chowing down on some tasty burgers" Boomer said with a grin

The Professor's phone buzzed with a reply, "I'll try to hurry but it may take a while, I'll explain when I get there" he read off

Mojo groaned in frustration "We do not have time for this, we do not know when or how Him will strike, it could be next month, it could be right now, so we must prepare quickly for time is of the essence!" he explained, "So, what information do we have on our enemy?"

"He's extremely powerful" the Professor said

"He's really scary" Bubbles added

"He dresses like a woman" Brick pointed out

"He never remembers our birthday" Boomer concluded

Mojo rubbed his temples in frustration, "Allow me to rephrase my question, what USEFUL information do we have?" the room stayed quiet, "Perfect, just perfect", he focused his attention on the girl in blue "Bubbles, you have faced Him on many occasions, have you learned nothing that we could possibly use against him?"

She shook her head "We never actually beat him, we just kind of play his games and try to prevent as much damage as we can, I don't think he even can be defeated"

Mojo sighed "Alright, then that is what we shall do, if it is a game he desires then it is a game we shall play, and with six super-powered children as opposed to the usual three, perhaps the odds will be in our favor"

 **Oh wowee, a scene transition**

Buttercup rode shotgun in Ace's beat up old Buick on their way to Mojo's lair after Buttercup received a text from Blossom to meet her there, "Thanks again for the ride" she said

Ace shrugged "Don't mention it, it's the least I can do"

Buttercup noticed someone on the side of the road, someone very familiar "Is that Blossom?"

Ace looked at the figure on the side of the road "It's gotta be, I can't think of anyone else who wears a giant red bow in her hair"

"Something's up, pull over" she requested

"You sure? She might ask why you're ridin' with me" Ace pointed out

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Like I even care anymore, just pull over"

The gang leader shrugged "You're the boss"

Ace pulled over and Buttercup hopped out of the car, "Blossom!" she shouted, gaining the redhead's attention

"Buttercup? What are you doing here?" she asked

"Me? Why are you walking on the side of the road?" she retorted

The leader rubbed her arm in embarrassment "I kind of… lost my powers"

Buttercup's eyes widened "Him?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked with a curious look

"I'm kind of in the same boat" the two girls facepalmed, "Come on, let's get to Mojo's" Buttercup said as she pulled her sister toward the Buick and opened the door, "We've got another passenger"

"Yeah, well you're gonna have to cram her up front with you, that back seat's like ninety percent rust"

Blossom looked at her sister in confusion "You got a ride from Ace"

She smirked, "Why wouldn't I get a ride from my boyfriend?"

Ace flinched "Don't call me that, just get in and let's go!"

The girls did as they were told and Ace sped off, Blossom decided that this was the perfect time to get some answers "So let me get this straight, all this time your mysterious friend has been Ace?"

"Yep" she answered

"But you said you were over him, and that he made you sick!" the redhead pointed out

Buttercup shrugged "I lied"

Blossom crossed her arms "Any more lies I should know about?"

Buttercup started laughing "Oh hell yeah, tons of em"

Suddenly from behind them came the distinct sound of a police siren, Ace smacked the dashboard in frustration "GODDAMMIT!"

"Why are we getting pulled over?" Blossom asked

"Who the hell knows, I don't got any taillights, my seatbelt's just a piece of rope that ain't hooked on to nothin', the needle broke off the speedometer so I don't know how fast I'm goin', take your pick"

Buttercup groaned in frustration "Ugh, we don't have time for this, don't these pigs know that Hell's freezing over?!"

"Buttercup! Don't call the police pigs!" Blossom scolded, "Where the heck did you even learn that term?"

Meanwhile, Ace was leaning out the window screaming "DON'T YOU STUPID PIGS GOT ANYTHING BETTER TO DO?! AND YOU IDIOTS WONDER WHY ALL YOUR WORK GETS OUTSOURCED TO THREE LITTLE GIRLS!"

Blossom rubbed her eyes in frustration, "Is it too much to ask for just one of my sisters to make some respectable friends?"

"Respectable people are borin'" Ace said as he made a sharp turn into the park, "And I guarantee ya wouldn't be gettin' to Mojo's on time if somebody respectable was drivin'", they were fast approaching said lair as Ace hit the brakes to slow down, luckily they slowed down the vehicle just enough to not do any real damage as the car hit a tree

The three of them staggered out in a daze, "Ace, your car's a piece of shit" Buttercup said as she tried to gain her footing

"Hey, that car's a classic!" he shouted as the vehicle fell apart, "Was a classic" he corrected

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Well at least you lost the cops, let's go" they all made their way up to the evil chimp's lair and knocked on the door

Almost immediately, the door opened to reveal Boomer with an excited look on his face, a look that fell soon after, "Where are the burgers?" he asked in a forlorn tone

"Shut up" Buttercup said "Where's the Professor"

"They're all in the living room, come on" Boomer said as he led the group inside to the living room where everyone was discussing plans and strategies

Mojo noticed the three new guests and greeted them irritably "What took you two so long, and why have you brought this delinquent with you?"

Blossom was the one to answer "Well, you see… Ace is here because we needed a ride, and we needed a ride because, we kinda… lost our powers"

The room was silent for a minute or two that felt like an eternity, it was finally broken by the sound of Brick's voice "Well, we're fucked"

 **A/N:** **Here's a fun piece of trivia, Ace's car is actually based on my first car and I was not exaggerating much with the description I gave, it had shoddy brakes, and was almost completely rusted out, had I kept it any longer than I did it probably would've killed me, kinda puts that scene in a more horrific light, doesn't it?**

 **Also,** **is my writing getting worse or am I just now noticing that I stink?**

 **Anyway, leave a review to let me know how you're liking it and be sure to follow so you don't miss any new chapters. I'm uh, I'm gonna go to bed.**


End file.
